Mix
by PrimulaD
Summary: Methos se encuentra en problemas, acude a su amigo Mix a que le ayude. Historia no totalmente canon, escrita porque me niego a aceptar la muerte de Connor. OC: CeMiquixtli, un inmortal mexicano ¿qué esperaban de una mexicna?
1. Chapter 1: Una reunión especial

"**Mix"**

**Una reunión especial.**

**Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!  
****{Que nadie duerma, que nadie duerma}  
****(Nessun dorma, Turandot, Giacomo Puccini).**

El insistente zumbido de Presencia resonaba lejanamente en su bóveda craneana, causándole una sensación extraña. Por algún motivo no conseguía abrir los ojos. Y ¡Dioses, lo único que deseaba era que esa Presencia 'se callara'! ¿Duncan?, ¿Amanda? ¿Darius?

Los 'instintos de supervivencia' que lo habían mantenido vivo por más de 5000 años, sólo eran 3 palabras que en este momento significaban nada. En algún lugar a su alrededor, escuchó el rechinido insoportable de alguna... era... ¿puerta o ventana? Seguido de una súbita luminosidad que sólo consiguió molestarlo más al colarse penosamente sobre sus párpados cerrados. Sus músculos se negaban a obedecerlo. Casi como si estuviera nadando contra corriente consiguió doblar un brazo sobre sus ojos, sintiendo cada movimiento a través de una capa gelatinosa.

- ¿Mitos? -escuchó su nombre pronunciado con una fuerte acentuación latina, colándose en sus sentidos a través de una capa de algodón y sintiéndose incapaz de aislar la voz entre millares amontonadas en su archivo cerebral. Abrió cautelosamente un ojo para cerrarlo casi inmediatamente ante la luminosidad, una mueca de adolorido desagrado cruzó su rostro.

- Where I'm? -preguntó a ningún lado, sentía la lengua pegada al paladar.

- ¡En castellano Mitos! -contestó una voz a su lado, aparentemente divertida, ahogando el asomo de una carcajada.

- ¿Casteiano? -repitió tratando de sacudirse la red que lo mantenía pegado a la cama.

- Si me haces el honor -respondió una voz masculina que trataba de contener la risa.

Methos abrió los ojos a nivel de rendija. Lo único que toleraba en ese momento, y lo único que podía hacer para evitar que el desgraciado techo dejara de oscilar. Aún no conseguía entender qué pasaba entre la conexión cerebral con sus extremidades. Parecían haberse divorciado.

Bizqueando alcanzó a ver dos altos y bronceados hombres que parecían gemelos y... también parecía que se interponían entre ellos, uno tratando de avanzar delante del otro. Y el zumbido... ¡EL ZUMBIDO!

¡Alerta Inmortal! Gritó su cerebro ante, las ahora perfectamente borrosas personas que se perfilaban ante sus ojos. El flujo disparado de adrenalina consiguió lo que el zumbido no había logrado. Se sentó de un tirón ignorando la protesta de su cabeza ante el dolor ocasionado por el súbito aflujo de sangre. La espada fue extraída simultáneamente de debajo de la almohada al momento que saltaba de la cama. Los dos Inmortales parecieron fundirse casi instantáneamente en uno solo que no obstante no dejaba de mecerse.

El Inmortal alcanzó a esquivar la arremetida, tomando la mano de Methos férreamente, presionando en el punto central entre pulgar e índice para obligarlo a soltar la espada; Methos reaccionó lanzando un izquierdazo hacia uno de los dos bultos que nuevamente aparecían ante sus ojos. Erró el blanco miserablemente y se descubrió depositado cuan largo era en el piso, producto de su propio impulso. Rodó para sentarse, las largas piernas extendidas y los boxers retrepados hasta su ingle. La parte racional de su cerebro intentó trabajar lógica aunque confusamente... "¿sólo es uno?..." en algún momento ese mismo cerebro perezoso le permitió descubrir que no era enemigo.

- ¡Auch! -exclamó ahogadamente sobándose la barriga, el otro no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo-¿Mix? -preguntó Methos aún bizqueando, luchando contra el molesto martillar en sus sienes, la lengua pastosa y el fastidioso ruido de la risa.

- Había olvidado lo arisco que eres -contestó el otro Inmortal tendiéndole una mano.

Methos se estiró, tendiendo la mano para afianzarse y se levantó tambaleante. Se sintió abrumado de que ahora no sólo el techo estuviera girando, sino que también el piso parecía ondularse en sinuosidades imposibles y las paredes se expandían y contraían absurdamente. Su cuerpo protestó ante la exuberante percepción y las rodillas le fallaron. 'Mix' lo sostuvo de los antebrazos jalándolo hacia el borde de la cama y ayudándolo a sentarse.

- ¿Mm? -gruñó Methos, incapaz de decir más de una palabra, en este caso una sílaba.

- Ya te había dicho que no abusaras del mezcal -comentó Mix volviendo a estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Messhcal?... -la voz de Methos sonó pastosa y aterrorizada- Por favor... ¿Dormí con alguien? -preguntó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, ruborizándose hasta la raíz del cabello y mirando a uno y otro lado de la desecha cama.

- ¡No!... -contestó Mix dejando de reír- al menos no conmigo... no eres mi tipo -añadió celebrando su propia broma y doblándose de la risa.

- Fue el gusano... no debí comerme el maldito gusano -afirmó Methos con certeza pasando de la vergüenza al enojo en un instante, a la vez que comenzaba a ponerse verdoso.

- Los 6 gusanos... -añadió Mix mostrando 6 dedos de sus manos, tratando de contener la risa.

- ¿Seis? -dijo Methos desmayadamente antes de correr haciendo 'eses' hacia el cuarto de baño.

El ruido de su pequeña escaramuza debió haber despertado al otro huésped, pues Mix pudo sentir la signatura acercándose cada vez más. "Bien, ahora tengo que lidiar con el otro", pensó moviendo resignadamente la cabeza mientras recogía la espada del viejo, y aflojaba el seguro que sostenía su pistola en la parte baja de su espalda, "aquel va a ser más peligroso que este crudo y quisquilloso antiguo" murmuró entre dientes, escuchando acercarse al otro Inmortal. No se había equivocado, la puerta se abrió ruidosamente de par en par y ¡Kablum!

El poderoso swing de la katana se estrelló con todo su impulso en la espada, que afortunadamente había puesto ante sí como escudo, casi sacándolo de balance. El desgreñado y rabioso escocés en pijamas (bastante chistosas en su estampado de manchitas negras imitación-vaca), arremetía con furia enceguecida obligándolo a retirarse casi hasta la pared, sin permitirle tomar aliento para decir algo. El peso de la espada de Methos estaba sacándolo peligrosamente de balance y los fuertes golpes enviaban continuas y desagradables ondas vibratorias contra sus muñecas y antebrazos. Mix salió de su marasmo finalmente sacudiéndose los calambres de los brazos para tronar a todo pulmón en viejo gaélico.

- ¡Maldición Connor! ¿Quieres quedarte quieto por un jodido instante? -las palabras del joven congelaron el violento ataque. Connor bajó la katana y la apoyó cuidadosamente contra el piso, confundido, los ojos grises casi velados por sus cejas perfectas y los largos flecos de cabello que le llegaban a la nariz.

- ¿Mix?... pensé que eras ese... ese... ¿Dónde está ese gusarapo... bastardo... maldito... traidor? -refunfuñó Connor entre dientes, confundido. Cambiando el automático a castellano.

- Ya capté tu idea... -contestó Mix haciendo un gesto de paz con la mano- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? ¡Creí que era amigos!

- Buen punto -respondió Connor enderezando su postura. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta completamente de que aún estaba en posición defensiva. Apoyó la espada contra la pared.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó Mix observando la extrañeza pintada en el rostro de su amigo, ¿o tal vez era el reflejo de la suya?

- ...Ya no recuerdo -contestó Connor con embarazo, desviando la mirada al piso. En realidad en ese preciso instante no recordaba por qué estaba enojado con Methos, simplemente había despertado enfurecido con el escuálido Inmortal. Mix no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Connor lo miró de reojo con gesto resentido, pero tras un breve instante unió su rugiente risa a la de su alegre anfitrión.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian -suspiró profundamente, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Mezcal? -preguntó Connor sentándose en el borde de la amplia cama y frotándose la cara con ambas manos, mientras trataba de decidir si Mix se refería a él o a Methos, o a los dos. De cualquier manera el desagradable ruido de arcadas que provenía del baño impidió que se acercara.

- Ajá -asintió Mix enarcando las cejas en un gesto significativo.

De pronto el escocés lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo hacia sí, la nariz casi pegada a la suya, el aliento a alcohol aún no disipado completamente. Mix se sintió confundido, tratando de evitar hacer bizcos ante la cercanía del rostro de Connor, "¿Qué les pasa a estos locos?" pensó. Como respondiendo a su pregunta escuchó la ronca y sibilante voz del escocés.

- ¡Me mataste grandísimo idiota! -gruñó Connor a través de dientes apretados.

- Era necesario... estabas muy necio -contestó Mix sin inmutarse.

Connor se limitó a sacudirlo y arrojarlo sobre la cama. Mix se sintió indignado por el trato y se levantó. El escocés estaba parado amenazadoramente a un lado de la cama, frente a él, los puños tensos. Mix se volvió a levantar enfrentándolo aún más indignado, si se podía, pero el puñetazo que recibió en el rostro lo mandó de regreso a la cama, la nariz rota y sangrando profusamente. Mix se incorporó nuevamente rojo de ira, tan solo para escuchar las carcajadas de Methos, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados ante sí sosteniéndose las costillas.

- Jejeje... jajaja... ¿sabes Connor? Jijiji... la pijama de... jijiji... de vaquita... no creí que... -balbuceaba Methos, tratando de contener la risa.

- ¡Ya cállate! -tronó Connor acercándose de tres zancadas y acomodándole un puñetazo al antiguo, tumbándolo estrepitosamente.

Methos rodó rápidamente sobre su costado, sin dejar de reír, tan solo tratando de evitar la santa furia del Highlander que lo perseguía con ímpetus asesinos. Finalmente se alejó lo suficiente para incorporarse con un salto felino, las manos frente a sí en un gesto defensivo. Connor cargó sobre él y los dos cayeron rodando al piso, en una aparatosa mezcla de puñetazos y patadas.

Mix se abalanzó sobre ambos tratando de separarlos, hasta que llegó el momento en que ninguno supo a quién le estaba pegando o a quién le pertenecía qué extremidad.

"¡Sólo déjame matarlo a golpes una vez Mix, lo juro!",

*¡CUAS!*

"Fuera tan fácil"

*¡AUCH!*

"¡Basta!"

*¡PANG!*

"¡Ese soy yo animal!"

*¡AY!*

"Maldito escocés cabeza dura"

Continuaron así por unos minutos hasta que sintieron un impactante baño de agua helada. Casi al instante comenzaron a soltar palabrotas de protesta, Connor en antiguo gaélico, Methos en lenguas muertas hacía mucho y Mix en floridas expresiones mexicanas.

- Inmortales -masculló la chica moviendo la cabeza y retirándose con su balde.

- ¿Y ésa quién es? -preguntaron casi a dúo Connor y Methos.

- Lulú -contestó Mix retirándose los mechones mojados de pelo que caían sobre su rostro, acomodándolos tras sus orejas, siguiendo la mirada y la sonrisilla de Connor agregó- ni lo pienses, es demasiada yegua para ti -lo que sólo consiguió que Methos volviera a estallar en carcajadas y empezar de nuevo los trompones.

Y un nuevo balde de agua helada.

- Les juro que si siguen así, el próximo será de aceite hirviendo -exclamó Lulú señalándolos amenazadoramente con el dedo.

Unos minutos después seguían tirados en el piso, exhaustos después del jaleo. Y de los baldes de agua helada. Pero completamente seguros de que Lulú, efectivamente, cumpliría su promesa, y decidiendo por callada unanimidad, que inmortalidad o no, ser escaldado con aceite no era nada agradable.

**Un par de semanas antes:**

El día había comenzado tranquilo, los nogales brindaban una fresca sombra y dejaban caer una que otra nuez en el ancho sendero que conducía al rancho "Los Álamos". Los caballos pastaban tranquilamente mientras que, a lo lejos, las ovejas balaban su bienvenida a la mañana.

Mix no podía sentirse más feliz que cabalgando su hermoso caballo color de fuego en las amplias, verdes extensiones de cuidados pastos, e inundando sus sentidos con el olor a tierra mojada y el viento azotando su rostro con los últimos resquicios de humedad del día anterior. Las hileras de árboles rompevientos protegían la propiedad a lo largo de hectáreas de rica tierra negra, evitando que el viento soltara de lleno su violencia sobre los preciosos cultivos que se extendían en la llanura. Ajustó su sombrero tejano al sentir en los ojos la mordedura del sol que asomaba tímidamente sobre las lejanas montañas, azuladas por las volutas de bruma arrancadas por el calor del astro.

Poniendo la mano como visera sobre los ojos, distinguió al grupo de peones, algunos sentados, otros parados alrededor de la matrona que abanicaba el fuego que ardía bajo un comal rústicamente montado sobre piedras. El ajetreo del almuerzo tras la siembra de madrugada, que sus peones aún hacían a mano, se acompañaba del aroma del café acanelado y las tortillas recién hechas. Desmontó del caballo, tendiéndole las riendas a uno de los peones, que las tomó y aseguró a un mezquite cercano.

- Buenos días Don Alonso -saludaron en secuencia los peones y las señoras alrededor del fogón.

- Buenos días -contestó sonriendo, echándose el sombrero a la espalda y sentándose sobre una piedra, acomodando cuidadosamente los amplios faldones de la gabardina de piel, en un gesto tan peculiar y sin embargo tan conocido entre su gente, que ya nadie se preguntaba el por qué.

Una de las mujeres le tendió un jarro de café, y uno de los muchachos le ofreció el "piquete", Alonso negó con la cabeza, prefería el sabor puro del café de grano con el característico toque de canela y piloncillo, mejor conocido como "café de olla".

Juanita le alargó un 'burrito', una tortilla con sal recién salida del comal, hecha bolita. Ése era un vicio que había adquirido de una de sus esposas, muerta ya hacía casi 50 años. "Y que me servirá para hacer una panza..." se recordó mientras comía el segundo y rechazaba el tercero. Juanita sonrió, el moreno y arrugado rostro distendido en una blanca sonrisa de aprecio. María se afanaba con el molcajete, terminando de elaborar una deliciosa salsa con chile piquín y jitomates asados, condimentándolo con ajo y sal.

Alonso observaba su habilidad, él nunca había podido dominar el molcajete, siempre acababa con una uña morada... cosa que le causaba gracia a su difunta esposa, ¿Cómo alguien de casi 600 años era tan inútil para algo tan básico?, (aún podía escuchar sus regaños como si fuera ayer) pero a decir verdad, básico cuando se casaron, hacía casi 90 años. Sin embargo, en pleno siglo XXI, en la Meseta Central de México era tradicional hacer las tortillas "a mano" y las salsas en molcajete.

- Una no es ninguna Don Alonso -comentó pícaramente Juanita.

- Así estoy bien Doña Juanita -contestó tocándose el estómago- usted me está consintiendo demasiado -añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Ay Don Alonso! Si se lo merece -protestó Juanita sonrojándose, la curtida piel adquiriendo tonalidades casi purpúreas en su rostro.

Las carcajadas de sus muchachos no se hicieron esperar. Don Alonso era famoso por su galanteo 'parejo', de 20 o de 100 años sabía hacer sentir bien a las mujeres. Y hablando de mujeres...

- Ya llegó el látigo... el de a de veras -comentó uno de los peones riendo entre dientes, Alonso casi se ahoga con el café, escupiendo la mitad del buche que se había echado y las risas se agudizaron.

- ¡Escuché eso Toño! -exclamó la iracunda y pequeña belleza, señalándolo con un ominoso dedo desde el lomo de su yegua.

Los peones se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, sacándose los sombreros de paja, aún sin dejar de sonreír disimuladamente.

La pequeña Lulú montaba de lado. Los ajustados pantalones y camisa revelaban una figura llena de curvas. El broncíneo rostro acalorado por el galope desde la casa hasta el sembradío. El negro cabello alborotado se escapaba de la gruesa trenza que lo aprisionaba. Se deslizó del lomo de la bestia con un gracioso salto.

Cuando Alonso la contrató como ama de llaves, jamás pensó que el carácter indómito de Lulú lo llevara a él a depender tanto de su presencia. En realidad ella se encargaba de toda la administración del rancho. A pesar de su origen humilde y falta de títulos universitarios, Lulú era capaz de organizar absolutamente todo. Un año después de su llegada como 'ama de llaves', incluso había descubierto su inmortalidad, lo que a la larga, fue una bendición, pues le permitió abandonar el rancho por periodos prolongados sabiendo que su propiedad estaba en buenas manos. Y la mujer lo había rodeado de un equipo completamente fiel que sabía lo que él era y no preguntaba nada.

Y él nunca había intentado acercarse a semejante mujer de 'la otra forma'. Ese error sólo se podía cometer una vez, se dijo, y él ya había pasado por eso un par de siglos antes. Carecía de paciencia para lidiar con semejante torbellino de actividad y temperamento. Sin embargo admiraba esa curiosa mezcla de feminidad y carácter, contenido en un estuche tan pequeño. "Los buenos perfumes vienen en frascos pequeños", la frase resonó en su cerebro recordando nuevamente a su última esposa. La evocación le ensombreció brevemente el rostro. Tras enterrar a María no se había vuelto a casar, el dolor de la pérdida había sido demasiado.

- Llegaron las vaquillas -anunció Lulú tomando el jarro de café que le ofreciera el regañado Toño.

- ¿Firmaste? -preguntó Alonso sin entender la afirmación. Lulú se encargaba de todo eso.

- Sí -contestó ella secamente, mientras hacía un taco de flor de calabaza y echaba una cucharada de salsa sobre él.

- ¿Entonces? -inquirió él sin comprender, dejando la pregunta en el aire. Sin embargo, esperó caballerosamente que Lulú terminara su taco.

- Tienes visita -contestó ella, elevando ligeramente una ceja inquisidora.

Los peones guardaron un silencio respetuoso, el lenguaje corporal de Lulú era bien conocido entre ellos, la ceja alzada solamente indicaba problemas. Alonso se encasquetó su tejano y tras montar de un salto su caballo partió al galope hacia la casa.

Un jeep estaba estacionado en el amplio espacio al frente de la casa. Desconoció el vehículo, pero no el ruido que llenaba su cerebro. Desenvainó su delgado sable de caballería y ocultó la hoja en la parte trasera del brazo, dispuesto a enfrentar al 'visitante'. Avanzó decidido por el camino de piedra, acercándose al enorme arco de cantera que señalaba la entrada a la sección habitable de la hacienda y entró al vestíbulo. Casi inmediatamente su rostro abandonó la expresión de precaución sustituyéndolo por una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¡Don Miguel! -exclamó envainando el sable en los pliegues de la gabardina. Luego se deshizo de ella y la colgó en el perchero.

Avanzó alegremente hacia el hombre que estaba recostado cómodamente en una amplia silla, las piernas extendidas al frente y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Sigues jugando al Zorro? -le preguntó el hombre sonriendo a medias mientras señalaba con la cabeza el látigo que traía enrollado y prendido en el cinturón.

-Ejercicio -contestó alzando los hombros- que por cierto interrumpiste.

Methos se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Alonso, recibiendo con gestos las fuertes palmadas que el hombre le propinaba en la espalda. Alonso se separó de su amigo y lo tomó de los hombros, encaminándose hacia la cantina. En realidad Methos no se veía muy bien, estaba aún más delgado de lo que solía ser, tan pálido y ojeroso como no lo había visto nunca; al menos para alguien que le gustaba asolearse como lagartija y huía a Bora Bora cada vez que le calaba el frío. Lo más alarmante es que estaba muy callado, bueno, descontando la mofa sobre su látigo. Algo estaba perturbando al viejo, sin duda, de otra manera estaría en París, o en su casa de Londres, o en Seacouver con su amigo, el MacLeod chico.

Sin decir palabra se acercó al refrigerador de la surtida cantina de caoba que ocupaba una esquina del vestíbulo y sacó un par de cervezas, tendiéndole una. Methos desenroscó la suya y bebió ávidamente el líquido, al menos eso no había cambiado, se dijo Alonso. Se quedaron de pie un rato mientras terminaban sus cervezas. Tras una larga pausa por fin habló.

- Necesito ayuda -musitó, sin despegar los ojos de la etiqueta de la cerveza, como si estuviera hipnotizado en las letras.

- Creo que primero necesitas descansar. ¿París o Seacouver?

- La Patagonia -contestó Methos suavemente, ahogando un bostezo.

- Vuelo nocturno, imagino -dijo Alonso sacando la cuenta de las horas- ¿Tu equipaje?

Methos señaló la silla con la cabeza y Alonso observó la gruesa bolsa de lona asomando bajo las patas de la poltrona. Fue a recogerla y tomó del brazo a su amigo, dirigiéndolo hacia el patio central.

La habitual algarabía de Methos parecía completamente ausente ese día, lo que sólo logro preocuparlo más. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Lo condujo hacia una de las amplias habitaciones que circundaban el patio y abrió la puerta para que entrara.

- Duerme un rato, te llamo para la comida.

- Gracias Mix -contestó ausentemente, dejándose caer con desgana en la cama.

- Estás en tu casa -replicó Alonso cerrando la puerta tras de sí delicadamente.

Alonso se retiró al vestíbulo y se dirigió al intercomunicador pulsando el botón de comunicación, la gruesa voz contestó "¿SI?"

- Nadie entra Macario -dijo como única instrucción.

- Sí Don Alonso, entendido -contestó la voz.

A través de los años su gente se había acostumbrado a este tipo de órdenes. Recibidas cada vez que era visitado por 'amigos especiales' como les decía Lulú a sus 'huéspedes' inmortales. Y Lulú se había encargado de reforzar la seguridad de la hacienda, 'Nadie entra' traducido al lenguaje de la mujer, se había convertido en una especie de mantra que invocaba detectores de metales, activación de rejado electrónico, un equipo de hombres armados hasta los dientes, machete incluido; así como la cancelación de citas de clientes y proveedores del rancho.

Alonso consideraba algo exageradas las medidas de Lulú, pero era muy inteligente como para oponerse a ellas. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de la mujer "No puedes perder la cabeza. Demasiados dependemos de ti", dándole a entender que lo cuidaba por interés comunal. Pero él sabía que en el fondo ella le tenía aprecio.

Sin embargo, al ver el gastado aspecto de Methos, se sintió aliviado de las medidas de seguridad de la mujer. Protegerse a sí mismo y a la pequeña tribu que constituía su vida era bastante difícil; la presencia del Inmortal más viejo del mundo, tan debilitado que parecía que no podría defenderse a sí mismo complicaba en extremo la situación, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y lo óptimo para el momento era alimentar al viejo y ponerlo en forma. Pero primero lo primero, así que decidió continuar sus tareas en el rancho.

No obstante la declaración inicial de Methos, se quedó esperando por casi dos semanas a que el antiguo volviera a abordar el tema. De lo cual se alegró, pues le dio a Methos el tiempo suficiente para descansar y alimentarse apropiadamente. Tarea que Isabel, la cocinera del rancho asumió como cruzada personal. La mujer simplemente no pudo resistirse a alimentar al huesudo, y desde su punto de vista, desamparado muchacho y llenarle la panza de caldos de pollo y cuantos menjurjes se le ocurrieran para engordarlo. Y no es que ella no supiera que la juventud era aparente, Isabel había nacido y crecido en esa casa, y la eterna juventud de su patrón no le era ajena, mucho menos la de 'Don Miguel'; pero sus instintos maternales se disparaban cada vez que el antiguo inmortal visitaba la casa. Ella solía pensar que ese joven extranjero se alimentaba muy mal.

Su amigo y viejo mentor tendía demasiado a la soledad, pensaba Mix sin poder evitar analizarlo especulativamente. La actitud cínica, bonachona y descuidada era más que nada una fachada, un medio de defensa para evitar involucrarse demasiado. Él lo sabía y Methos lo sabía. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se preocupaba por los demás, por la gente que amaba, mortales incluidos, y como para callarse éste conocimiento.

Dos días después Alonso levantó el 'sitio' a instancias del viejo, lo que alegró considerablemente a Lulú, que durante esas estancias brillaba por su ausencia en la casa principal, recluyéndose en la casa de huéspedes junto a la capilla, sólo Dios sabía haciendo qué. Alonso nunca comprendió la razón de su ausencia, pero la aceptaba como otra de las características de esa extraña y dominante mujer.

Y en adelante el joven-viejo lo acompañaba en la rutina diaria, ayudando a las tareas de siembra e incluso de ordeña, a pesar de no simpatizarle a las vacas que insistían en tirarlo del banco. Methos también aceptaba con su media-sonrisa las bromas sobre lo blanco de su piel que le hacían los peones. Y ambos solían nadar al regresar de los sembradíos, apagando así el tremendo calor del verano.

Un par de semanas después, durante la cena, su huésped se veía menos ajado y con mejor humor, su apetito mejoró considerablemente e Isabel, se sintió tan halagada por el deleite que el viejo mostraba por sus comidas, que le preparaba platillo tras platillo y postre tras postre. Y Methos pudo por fin descansar del consomé de pollo.

- ¡Épale Chabelita! que no lo estamos cebando -gritaba Alonso desde el comedor, las risitas nerviosas desde la cocina contestaban sus exclamaciones.

- No apropiadamente al menos -contestó Methos mirándolo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo?

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- Ya lo habías dicho. Sólo que no me has dicho qué necesitas.

- Es difícil de explicar... escucha... lo he intentado pero no he podido... y cada vez es más difícil... tú viste cómo llegué. No importa la distancia, es lo mismo.

- Sigo sin entender. ¿Estás enfermo?

- Creo que estoy... mezclado... no sé cómo explicarlo.

- Oh...

Pero antes de que pudieran proseguir la plática, el celular sonó avisándole, segundos antes que el ruido en su cabeza, de la llegada de otro de sus amigos. Otro jeep rentado avanzó velozmente sobre la vereda flanqueada de nogales, estacionándose con un chirriar de llantas que levantó una polvareda y lanzó una lluvia de pedruscos a todas direcciones. Con el vuelo de los faldones de una holgada gabardina gris perla, el conductor bajó dando un portazo y avanzó decidido hacia el comedor, cruzando a zancadas el amplio vestíbulo. Alonso sonrió mirando por encima del hombro a su nuevo visitante.

Methos comenzó a levantarse de la silla sonriendo de oreja a oreja, adelantándose a recibirlo, pero el escocés se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo de espaldas planas contra el suelo. Alonso reaccionó y lo tomó de los brazos, apartándolos, la expresión de Methos indicaba una gran sorpresa. La cara curiosa de Isabel asomó un instante por la puerta, sonrió moviendo la cabeza a la vez que regresaba a sus dominios.

- ¡Connor! -exclamó Alonso sin soltarlo, sentándolo forzadamente en una silla.

- Déjame le corto la cabeza y luego te explico -contestó Connor rojo de ira y forcejeando.

- ¡Basta! -gritó Alonso, presionando sus manos hacia atrás y obligándolo a sentarse- cualquiera que sea su diferencia, nadie va a decapitar a nadie aquí -gruñó Alonso entre dientes, apenas audiblemente.

- ¿Quieres apostar la tuya? -siseó Connor.

- Mira escocés cabeza dura... ¿ya lo olvidaste? Estamos en terreno sagrado -dijo Alonso sin soltar la presión sobre los brazos de Connor.

- Perfecto. Entonces déjame lo mato a golpes -gruñó Connor.

- No en mi casa. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de decencia? -preguntó Alonso indignado.

Lo cual hizo que Connor se sonrojara y se quedara quieto. Cierto, Alonso era su amigo y lo primero que él había hecho era llegar a su casa sin avisar y abalanzarse sobre otro amigo, aunque ese bicharraco despreciable difícilmente calificaba como tal.

Methos continuaba petrificado, con la boca abierta, aunque había conseguido retreparse a su silla, agarrado de los bordes del asiento. Así que Connor se sacudió las garras de su anfitrión, aventó de una patada la silla en la que lo inmovilizara Alonso, enderezó un poco su apariencia y se dirigió tranquilamente a la cocina.

- ¡Chabelita! -exclamó Connor enlazando en un enorme abrazo de oso el regordete y bajito cuerpo de Isabel, mientras se inclinaba para estamparle un sonoro beso en la boca.

- Señor MacLeod ¡Por favor! -protestó la mujer ruborizada hasta las orejas. Connor soltó su abrazo y le tomó las manos entre las suyas mirándola con cariño.

- Connor... Chabelita, te he dicho que me llamo Connor -protestó él con tono resentido sin soltar su presa.

- Váyase al comedor señor MacLeod, ahorita le sirven -dijo ella despidiéndolo y moviendo la cabeza.

Isabel se sacudió de sus manazas atolondrada y comenzó a preparar platos extra. Connor sonrió y regresó junto a sus amigos. Mariana reía tontamente mirando azorada al atractivo y alto hombre que había besado a su casi anciana jefa en los labios. Isabel le dirigió una mirada de reprensión y la joven se volvió rápidamente a disponer una charola.

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de alborotar a mis muchachas? -preguntó Alonso moviendo la cabeza y reanudando su ramonear.

Conor no se dignó a contestar, jaló una silla cercana y se sentó tranquilamente a cenar. Para suerte de Connor, Isabel era lo bastante veterana para recordar su última visita en la hacienda, hacía 30 años, así que pronto se encontró agasajado y comiendo a dos carrillos, sonriendo torcidamente ante las risitas nerviosas de Mariana, que en su corta vida nunca había visto juntos tantos hombres tan guapos. Methos se relajó y continuó cenando, emparejando el proverbial apetito del escocés.

Todo iba bien hasta que ambos se pusieron como cubas...

Y hasta que Connor recordó que sólo el área del comedor era terreno sagrado...

Y hasta que Alonso tuvo que "envolverlo" con su látigo inmovilizándolo lo suficiente para meterle una bala en el pecho...

Y hasta que Methos, decidiendo que el tequila y la cerveza no eran suficientes para olvidarse del malhumorado Inmortal, se intoxicó con 6 botellas de mezcal.

Todo eso había sido la noche anterior, pensó Alonso desconsoladamente, mientras estaba sentado en el piso afuera del cuarto de baño, esperando que Methos terminara de asearse y manteniendo alejado al ensopado, indignado y aún iracundo escocés, que tras dar dos vueltas a la habitación como león enjaulado, terminó por apaciguarse y se fue a su recámara, acto que emuló Alonso cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tomando nota mental de que necesitaba reabastecer su agostada cantina. Y... pedirle a Connor que le regresara su pijama favorito.

- ¿Me quieren decir qué pasa entre ustedes? -preguntó ya que estuvieron sentados a la mesa del vestíbulo tomando café. Completamente limpios, rasurados, razonablemente peinados y aparentemente civilizados.

- ¿Mi versión? -preguntaron al unísono.

Alonso los miró amenazador, parecía que se estaban burlando de él. Pero las palabras iniciales de Methos lo hicieron dudar brevemente, ¿estaría mezclado con Connor?

- Tú primero -respondieron nuevamente juntos.

- ¡Dejen de hacer eso!, me están crispando los nervios -exclamó Alonso.

Antes de que pudieran responder juntos Alonso los miró furioso.


	2. Chapter 2: Cuestión de opinión

**Cuestión de Opinión.**

**C'èn el sonno l'oblio  
****Come l'invidio  
****{En el sueño está el olvido, cómo lo envidio}  
****(Lamento di Federico, L'Arlesiana, Francesco Cilea)**

Tras discutir quién empezaba durante dos tazas de café, se decidieron por un simple juego de piedra-papel-o-tijeras, Methos perdió y Connor exhibió su sonrisa lobuna acompañada del escalofriante y cavernoso "jejeje"

**París, 1992**

Connor, el primero de los muertos vivientes del linaje MacLeod, encaminó sus pasos hacia la arcaica iglesia de Ste. Julièn le Pauvre, hogar de Darius. El viejo Inmortal, aunque hacía un te espantoso, siempre recibía a sus amigos con los brazos abiertos. El escocés necesitaba el confort de la antigua persona, las palabras de aliento y el callado respeto que ofrecía el sacerdote ante las más insólitas confesiones que pudieran escucharse en cualquier iglesia católica del mundo, principalmente proviniendo de inmortales.

Claro que el católico de la familia era Duncan, con su alto sentido del honor y la justicia, pero Connor no quería confesarse, tan sólo deseaba un oído que en verdad escuchara. Aclarar sus pensamientos. De alguna manera desenmarañar los laberintos del alma y Darius era, para todos los inmortales, la fuente de sabiduría que alejaba sus extraviadas identidades del caos, si bien momentáneamente. Al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo al ir en pos de él.

De principio había pensado acudir a Duncan, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado con su nuevo amor: Tessa, y Connor no pensaba interrumpir su 'retiro' del Juego con banalidades como su estado de ánimo. Bastante miserable era la vida de los de su clase, como para que él irrumpiera en su breve lapso de felicidad. El amor que él mismo sintiera por Heather hacía ya tanto, era razón suficiente para desearles una larga vida juntos, hasta que llegara el final de los días de la mortal.

La oscuridad del pasillo, interrumpida solamente por los pálidos destellos de los candelabros, mostraban más que nada la sobriedad y sencillez del ocupante de la sacristía. Connor recorrió el pasillo lateral, evadiendo la nave central con ese sigiloso y felino andar que era su segunda naturaleza. Más de una vez había asustado a muerte al pobre de Duncan, pero no podía evitarlo. Escuchó a través del vacío espacio la suave voz del sacerdote, sintiendo ya en su alma el efecto de los graves y reposados tonos. Estaba platicando con alguien, podía percibir la risa amable de Darius. Su acompañante era probablemente otro de su clase, no conseguía aislar las Presencias que se confundían en la apacibilidad del lugar. Pero estaban en terreno sagrado y ningún Inmortal estaba tan demente como para matar a otro ahí, y menos a Darius, eso era inconcebible. El sacerdote se había convertido en un icono símil del Mesías ante los de su raza.

Se deslizó por la puerta apareciendo súbitamente a espaldas de Darius. El sacerdote estaba solo, aunque sentado ante el tablero de ajedrez, los codos apoyados en el borde de la mesa. Connor repasó instintiva y rápidamente la escena, una cerveza posada a un lado del tablero junto a la taza del famoso te de musgo de Darius y la ligera disposición ladeada de la silla en el lugar opuesto a su amigo. Efectivamente, había alguien más que no estaba a la vista.

- Entra Connor -indicó Darius sin volver la cabeza. Connor obedeció, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina blanca.

- ¿Cómo? -estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo lo hacía, pero lo pensó mejor-¡Olvídalo!... Puedo regresar más tarde -aventuró en tono amable, señalando la cerveza con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No hay necesidad -contestó Darius levantándose para abrazar al escocés, Él devolvió el cálido abrazo apretando la delgada y alta figura del sacerdote contra sí, sintiendo la calidez del hogar perdido.

El leve sonido de un mueble deslizándose sobre rieles metálicos enterrados en las losas del piso llamó su atención, ambos se volvieron hacia el origen, deshaciendo el abrazo al mismo tiempo.

- No podía perderme tan tierna escena -la socarrona voz de barítono provenía de un alto, flaco y desgarbado hombre, la cabeza ladeada y una media-sonrisa pintada sobre un pálido rostro de aristócrata nariz, el cabello castaño-oscuro caía en desordenados picos sobre la amplia frente, contrastando extraordinariamente con unos ojos verde-dorado. Un holgado suéter que parecía tres tallas más grandes de lo normal, unos desgastados jeans y unas botas de excursionismo completaban el atuendo, el consabido abrigo negro apretujado en una mano.

- ¡Methos! -exclamó Connor sonriendo mientras avanzaba hacia él, estrechándolo en un abrazo de oso que sacó el aire de sus pulmones.

- También te quiero -exclamó sin aliento y devolviendo el abrazo.

La suave risa de Darius les alegró el alma.

"Muy conmovedor, entonces... ¿quieres decirme por qué quieres matarlo a golpes?" preguntó Mix a Connor, en vista que se había detenido mirando el espacio, como si estuviera reviviendo la escena.

"Este miserable... infecto... gusano..." -comenzó Connor, el último epíteto hizo que Methos comenzara a ponerse verdoso.

"Está bien. ¡Ya basta!" -interrumpió Mix. Connor prosiguió su narración.

Hacía tiempo que Connor se había dado por vencido. Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo tenía sus bemoles. Cualquier Inmortal calenturiento se le atravesaba una y otra vez en el camino lanzándole un desafío, y francamente se estaba cansando. A pesar de las palabras de Ramírez no lograba asimilar y mucho menos aceptar, que ése era su destino, el destino de los de su casta. La existencia de Methos y Darius, incluso la del desagradable Melvin Koren, eran prueba de que se podía vivir un largo tiempo sin tener que cortarle la cabeza al prójimo, claro que sobre prójimos como Koren no tenía mucho qué decir.

Connor MacLeod era leyenda viva, y el término no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, porque por lo mismo parecía tener un imán para las desdichas, la última de ellas fue la muerte de su hija adoptiva en un aparatoso bombazo, hecho aparentemente por otro inmortal que prefería hacerle la vida de cuadritos que enfrentarlo en un desafío de ley. Uno tras otro de sus seres queridos caían segados por las armas de sus contrincantes, ya fuera como cebo para entramparlo o por la mera crueldad de infringirle daño emocional, un tipo de daño que estaba consciente, no manejaba demasiado bien. De la clase que lo había presionado de tal manera que se había convertido en un errante solitario.

Así que el día que entró en la iglesia de Darius, iba decidido a pedirle consejo al santo hombre y si no encontraba la paz, al menos podía solicitarle que tomara su cabeza y acabara con sus miserias existenciales.

Methos se alejó discretamente mientras el escocés le contaba sus penas al sacerdote, entreteniéndose en analizar el juego de guerra posado en una mesa lateral. Connor no quería admitirlo, al menos conscientemente, pero lo que había hecho tenía todas las vistas de una confesión y la solicitud de una extremaunción. El sacerdote se negó a tomar su cabeza, mientras trataba de explicarle una vez más que, a pesar de que Ramírez había sido uno de sus alumnos, 'El Español' nunca había comprendido la sutil diferencia del juego entre inmortales: de que tomar cabezas no era una parte necesaria de su existencia. Y finalmente que esperaba que Connor sí lo entendiera. Pero el escocés estaba tan irritado que no lo escuchó.

No le importaba la 'diferencia'. Su mundo estaba compuesto desde, que él tenía memoria, por la muerte y el dolor. Enfrentando una y otra vez enemigos gratuitos que sólo querían colectar cabezas y acumular poder. Salió hecho un basilisco con Methos atrás de él.

- Sabías que no lo haría Connor -comentó Methos desde un par de pasos atrás, sintiéndose ridículo de expresar lo obvio.

- Es mi amigo -objetó secamente el escocés.

Methos suspiró profundamente, la melancolía gaélica le resultaba incomprensible. ¿Qué no la auto-inmolación entre los europeos se había acabado con los druidas?

- Darius no toma una cabeza...

- Desde hace siglos... lo sé -interrumpió Connor- entonces hazlo tú -siseó deteniéndose en seco y volviéndose a encararlo.

- No no no no no, yo no -contestó Methos negando con las manos y la cabeza a la vez que retrocedía un par de pasos- ¿sabes? Después de equis número de cabezas los quickenings no se me asientan bien. Uno como el tuyo me freiría.

Connor no se movió para acercarse más, pero su mirada acusadora hizo sonreír al anciano. Methos lo miró aprensivo... esa terquedad escocesa, mezclada con el sentido del honor y el deber de los Highlanders no le gustaba nadita. Y casi podía ver el diablillo que le estaba musitando desagradables cosas al oído a su amigo, pues esos ojos grises brillaron.

- Duncan -musitó Connor reanudando su camino, como asaltado por un recuerdo.

- ¡Queeeé! ¿Tu pariente? ¿Estás completamente fuera de tus casillas? -replicó su amigo siguiéndolo, lo adelantó y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás- además... Quince ya lo ubicó... ¿y sabes qué? dudo que sobreviva porque... bueno, ya sabes... "el gato" mide dos metros y probablem... -añadió lanzando el anzuelo.

Y claro que Connor lo mordió. Ni siquiera esperó que Methos terminara la frase, montó a un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar de dónde había sacado Methos esa información. Simplemente tomó las palabras de su amigo al pie de la letra y al día siguiente se encontró en Seacouver para advertir a su pariente. En realidad para enfrentar a Slam Quince y evitarle el sufrimiento a Duncan. Su 'primo' se había alejado del juego después de la muerte de su última compañera mortal, Little Deer, y hasta donde él sabía, no era un participante activo. Mantenía un perfil bajo. Bien, tenía qué admitirlo, bajo respecto al suyo.

"Sigo sin entender. ¿Te enojaste con Methos por advertirte de la amenaza de Quince a tu primo?" comentó Mix.

"¡Si dejaras de interrumpir!" protestó Connor mirándolo acusador.

"¡La pasión de la juventud!" dijo Methos con un profundo y resignado suspiro mientras se acomodaba estirando sus cuatro largas extremidades a niveles inconcebibles.

"¡Ni te atrevas!" replicó Connor tan sólo ligeramente amenazador.

Connor MacLeod, espadachín de primera y maestro del sigilo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir el dolor desgarrador del proyectil que se incrustó en su pecho proveniente de la empuñadura de la espada del gigantesco Slam Quince. Pudo sentir el ruido acolchonado de metal contra carne, percibir el crujido de costillas rotas e incluso sentir la insoportable presión sobre sus pulmones mientras caía pesadamente del puente, la vida escapándosele en un estallido de aire que hundió su cerebro en la neblina de la muerte.

Claro que revivió en unos cuantos segundos, pero estaba tan exhausto por la prolongada pelea que solamente se abandonó al viejo truco que Ramírez le enseñara. Yaciendo tranquilamente en el fondo del río pudo escuchar el lejano choque de metales a unos 30 metros arriba de él, camuflado por la capa de agua pudo sentir el quickening de Quince acomodarse en la fuerza vital de su primo... al menos en eso confiaba... considerando que había desgastado bastante al gigante. Lo próximo que supo fue que Duncan se las había arreglado para sacarlo del agua y que había un par de ojos adolescentes mirando la escena entre las hierbas.

También descubrió que no podía solicitarle que lo matara. De hecho, fingir que no le pasaba nada fue demasiado para sus nervios. Dejó a Duncan reluctantemente en su isla después de conducir a Tessa hasta él.

Una semana después regresó a París a fin de provocar al irritable inmortal para que lo ayudara a bien morir. Methos se rehusó y Connor lo desafió.

- ¡Maldición Connor! Habiendo otros de los nuestros vagando por el mundo tenías que elegirme a mí -protestaba Methos acorralado por los veloces golpes del escocés.

- No tengo opción -contestó secamente tratando de forzar el ataque del viejo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no voy a tomar tu jodido quickening! -jadeó Methos al borde del agotamiento. Sus jeans y su suéter convertidos en jirones ensangrentados.

- ¡Estás en deuda! -exclamó Connor apoyando el filo de la katana contra el cuello de su amigo, y sintiéndose miserable por tener que recurrir al sucio truco del chantaje.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces toma mi cabeza -exclamó Methos fastidiado, tirando su propia espada, que resonó con un ruidoso traqueteo en el asfalto.

A Connor entonces se le hizo claro que jamás lo convencería, así que se dio por vencido. No pensaba tomar la cabeza del viejo, su intención era la contraria.

Alonso ('Mix' para los dos visitantes) se contuvo para no interrumpir a Connor. El Highlander tendía a estallar repentinamente al recordar las humillaciones sufridas y Methos estaba como atolondrado, aunque parecía escuchar atentamente la narración que hacía su amigo y aprobaba de vez en cuando con la cabeza. Y aunque Mix seguía sin entender la causa de la molestia del escocés, el relato amenazaba complicarse, la mañana hacía rato que había terminado, y él tenía hambre.

Dudó ligeramente sobre interrumpir, pero en lugar de eso, hizo señas a Isabel y a Mariana para que sirvieran el almuerzo; sin poder evitar sonreír disimuladamente ante las señales de anticipación que iluminaron tan disímiles rostros: Connor bronceado y saludable y Methos con su blancura marfileña, las mejillas apenas levemente sonrosadas por las semanas que llevaba ahí.

A pesar de la situación tan exasperante que esas dos pintorescas personalidades estaban generando, Alonso Hidalgo de la Vega estaba feliz de tener en casa a dos amigos tan entrañables.

- Tu amigo Met... 'Miguel' me ofreció una alternativa -corrigió Connor mirando ceñudamente al larguirucho inmortal.

Methos supo inmediatamente a qué se refería el escocés. Y una mueca de entendimiento cruzó su blanco rostro. Ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y concentró la atención en el Highlander sin acobardarse y mordiéndose los cachetes para no interrumpir.

Una parada en el ecléctico departamento cercano a la torre Eiffel proveyó a Methos con un buen baño y ropas limpias, y a Connor con un buen whisky que saboreó mientras su anfitrión tomaba su ducha. El Highlander apoyó pesadamente su cansada carcasa en la alta e incómoda silla-trono que estaba adosada a la columna central del departamento, repasando los eventos que lo habían llevado a tan desesperada situación.

Kurgan había sido la piedra en su zapato desde el principio de su existencia como inmortal, y había terminado con él, bajo el supuesto de que era el final de la Reunión. Aunque él sabía que no lo era en realidad, Darius se lo había advertido. Esta falsa Reunión tan sólo era el final de los inmortales pervertidos, una raza bastarda incrustada dentro de otra raza trasplantada, y quienes, según el sacerdote, habían extendido el virus de la autodestrucción entre los 'normales', cualesquiera que fuera el significado de 'normalidad' entre gente que puede vivir eternamente.

Cierto, había recibido el 'Premio', unos cinco años antes, pero eso tampoco no era algo de lo que estuviera particularmente orgulloso. Poder oír los pensamientos saltarines de millones de seres humanos que parecía que nunca habían aprendido a pensar de forma ordenada, era más bien similar a tener un ruido estático en el cerebro que a un verdadero 'Premio'.

Y en serio... ¿a quién en sus cinco sentidos se le ocurriría dominar el mundo o intentar controlar a un montón de líderes con ideas y crianzas tan disímiles entre ellos? ¿A quién se le ocurriría esforzarse en aislar las ideas no destructivas entre millones de seres humanos, cuando en sus casi 500 años que tenía vivo lo único que se había desarrollado exponencialmente eran mejores armas de destrucción global? Vaya, incluso los inocentes hornos se habían convertido en armas de destrucción en manos de Hitler.

Connor no se engañaba. La humanidad no cambiaría por una vieja leyenda. Muy a su pesar lo intentó. Jugó al protector de la humanidad, aunque se sentía completamente absurdo en el papel. Lo único que le causaba cierta paz, era que ya no era Inmortal.

Pero unos años después regresaron, repoblando el mundo y desencadenando nuevamente la 'Reunión' cuyos impulsos maniáticos arrastraban en su vórtice incluso a los 'puros' netamente terrestres, la inmensa mayoría de ellos infectados con las reglas que la infortunada mezcolanza de dos razas similares había ocasionado desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Al regresar la raza ajena las voces se apagaron. Connor tenía que admitirlo, dejar de percibir esa estática era una bendición. Dedujo que de alguna manera el ruido de la Presencia de los 'otros' silenciaba las voces de su cabeza, su mortalidad desapareció y con el primer impuro que decapitó, regresó justo al punto de donde había partido, bueno, unos cuantos años más viejo a decir verdad, siendo mortal los años no pasaban de largo, se le quedaban encima. Pero la encadenada sucesión de desgracias sobre sus huesos no era una bendición, y poder escapar a ese destino impuesto era el escaso agarre que tenía sobre el timón de su existencia.

- Hay una opción -las palabras sonaron huecas en el pequeño departamento de Methos, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y sería? -inquirió Connor preguntándose por qué en esos momentos Methos estaba eligiendo ser cuidadoso con las palabras.

- Hay una facción de Vigilantes que quieren mantener muy remota la posibilidad de la Reunión y el Premio -comenzó Methos, haciendo una pausa de efecto- Tienen unas instalaciones donde mantienen a los que no quieren participar en el Juego. Le llaman el Santuario, aunque el lugar no está consagrado. Sin embargo, las defensas del búnker son excepcionales, los Vigilantes que lo guardan están armados con armas de grueso calibre y espadas.

- ¿Has estado ahí? -preguntó Connor sospechosamente.

- No, sólo he oído de ellos -contestó Methos desinteresado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es seguro? -preguntó Connor sopesando la información.

- No lo sé -replicó Methos- pero sí se que hay varios inmortales ahí, recluidos voluntariamente por la eternidad. Mientras exista esa facción, seguirán vivos.

- Lo haré -dijo Connor. Pensar en combatir eternamente con cuanto inmortal se le atravesara en el camino no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. La alternativa le parecía menos dolorosa que estar perdiendo seres queridos. Y el aislamiento al que se estaba sometiendo lo estaba matando en vida.

- Piénsalo, honestamente no creo que... -comenzó Methos.

- Estoy harto -interrumpió Connor acallando con una imperiosa mano al boquiabierto Methos- Sólo cuida de Duncan, mi primo es demasiado impulsivo, sus tendencias caballerescas y su afán de justicia lo ponen en constante peligro, ¿lo harás?

Connor lo miró expectante.

Methos ponderó su respuesta. Le debía la vida al escocés, no una, varias veces. Y en el transcurso de su larga existencia había aprendido a valorar el precio a pagar de este particular tipo de deuda. Reluctantemente se recordó que siendo Inmortal, la posesión más valiosa que se podía tener en el mundo era la amistad. Se lo debía.

- Sí -musitó Methos finalmente.

Y también supo que, al revelar la información del Santuario, había cometido un acto imperdonable, un paso del que era imposible dar marcha atrás. Un obstinado escocés cansado del juego era más de lo que podía manejar. Tiempo después se reprocharía su falta de carácter para manejar de manera diferente la situación.

Con eso, Connor interrumpió su narración. Mix miró interrogante a uno y otro de sus amigos. Ambos guardaban un embarazado silencio. Connor parecía echar humo y Methos se mordía los labios nerviosamente.

- ¿Y? -preguntó Mix exasperado.

- Que este animal nunca me explicó lo que significaba -contestó Connor mirándolo con incredulidad.

- ¡No lo sabía! -replicó Methos abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¡Pero fue tu opción! -protestó Connor amenazador.

- Terreno sagrado señores -recriminó Mix apaciguador.

- No te encadené para llevarte -comenzó Methos contando con los dedos, los ojos verde-dorado brillando con indignación- No te puse una espada en el cuello. Cuidé a tu suicida primo, que después me acomodó una patada en el trasero cuando descubrió mi 'negro pasado', Mató a uno de mis estudiantes... ¡Vaya!... INCLUSO lo rescaté cuando se quedaron sin abastecimiento en el Santuario -terminó Methos con furia contenida.

Mix levantó las cejas sin decir palabra. Sabía lo accidentada que había sido la relación entre el Inmortal más viejo del mundo y el sentimental y taciturno Avatar, demasiado recto para los cánones del concepto de inmortalidad.

- ¡Me llenaron de tubos! Y el lugar NO resultó tan SEGURO como dijiste que sería -contestó Connor sin inmutarse, apenas conteniéndose de abalanzarse sobre Methos.

- Si me hubieras dicho sobre Kell otra cosa sería -masculló Methos- Ese maldito jugaba sucio... ESE es mi terreno.

- ¿El Inquisidor? -preguntó Mix boquiabierto.

- El mismo -aseveró Methos.

- Maté al maldito bastardo.

- Creí que Duncan había terminado con él -objetó Mix.

- Eso cree él -contestó Connor sonriendo torcidamente.

Todo había sido un desastre. Kell irrumpió con sus sirvientes en fila india ocasionando una hecatombe en el Santuario: Los seis mortales que cuidaban la entrada cayeron abatidos inmisericordemente, y los inmortales que rodeaban a Connor también. Kell lo liberó de cadenas y tubos obligándolo a recibir las descargas de la fuerza vital de los miserables masacrados.

Debilitado por la larga inmovilidad y las devastadoras resacas de los quickenings, Connor supo finalmente quién era su Némesis. Las imágenes acudieron una a una a su cerebro mientras comprendía por fin la persecución de la que había sido objeto en sus casi 500 años de existencia. Su madre muriendo en la hoguera, él corriendo hacia ella sólo para ver el estallido del saquito de pólvora en su pecho. Jacob Kell mirándolo asesinar a su padre. Jacob Kell abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente, viéndolo con una mezcla de sorpresa, desesperado terror irracional e incredulidad. La larga espada sobresaliendo en ambos extremos de su cuerpo escurriendo sangre, y el sordo caer del cuerpo al piso ahogado por el griterío de la gentuza sedienta de sangre. Esa misma gentuza abriéndole paso enloquecida, aterrorizada por la abominación que representaba su existencia. Y finalmente: Jacob Kell retirándose del arrasado santuario sin dejar de reírse de su miseria.

El Inquisidor, como le decía Mix, no quería matarlo. Quería jugar un juego eterno del gato y el ratón. Por supuesto el ratón era Connor MacLeod. Un miserable roedor atrapado por la cola, impotente espectador ante el macabro espectáculo de un loco sádico que se empeñaba en matar a la gente que él amaba. Y ratón o no, Connor supo enseguida quién sería el próximo blanco: Duncan. Era el único que quedaba de su familia.

Ser el único Inmortal en el planeta que podía proclamar una parentela con otro era una característica exclusiva del Clan MacLeod. Kell también lo sabía. Más de una vez Connor quiso patearse ante su propia inexperiencia en la época en que 'mató' al otro escocés. De haber sabido que era un pre-inmortal le habría cortado la cabeza sin pensarlo. Un fanático religioso como él era un peligro ahora evidente.

El 'Inquisidor' los localizó fácilmente y no sólo eso, humilló al mayor de los MacLeod y aunque eso no era algo que afectara especialmente a Connor, el sentido del honor de Duncan y su instinto protector lo ponían en riesgo. Sabía que Duncan no podría con Kell. Connor mismo, con toda su experiencia acumulada, carecía del fuego necesario para enfrentar a este enemigo y salir victorioso. Una victoria que no deseaba.

"Creí que querías morir."

"Cuando ingresé al Santuario sí. Pero estar ahí, inmovilizado, atado... te hace pensar, ver las cosas con más claridad. Decidí que una cosa era ser un solitario otra muy diferente ser un suicida -respondió Connor a la reflexión de Mix."

Así que concibió un plan. Su facilidad innata para acechar y los múltiples dones recibidos en las transferencias, capitalizados efectivamente gracias en parte a los 'trucos' de Mix y Methos, le permitieron trazar un eficaz plan para borrarse de la existencia sin perder la cabeza. Plan un poco difícil considerando su movimiento 'especial' de espada que para entonces Duncan habría dominado (considerando la tozudez de su pariente), y contaba con que la circunstancia en que su primo lo había aprendido impediría que se concentrara demasiado en los detalles de la escena que planeaba montar.

Evadir en el último segundo el fulminante contra-movimiento de su truco exclusivo, fue mucho menos difícil que la siguiente fase: ceder gran parte de su fuerza vital voluntariamente con un hábil manejo de su transferencia y un espectacular acto de desaparición que haría que Duncan creyera que la fuerza de su quickening había causado la pulverización de Connor.

- Entonces ¿Quién mató a Kell? -preguntó Mix confundido.

- La mano de Duncan, la mente de Connor -contestó Methos llanamente.

- ¿Te dividiste? ¿Cómo te recuperaste? -inquirió Mix nuevamente.

- Sólo me borré, no fue tan difícil después de todo -contestó Connor alzando los hombros- Duncan no se dio cuenta de mi ausencia. ¡Tiene una manera de enterrar las transferencias! -añadió orgulloso.

- Sí claro. Y el idiota de mí esperando que te completaras, cuidando tu miserable carcasa -replicó Methos resentido.

- Entonces, si él hizo lo que le pediste, cuidó de Duncan y vigiló tu 'miserable carcasa' -Mix entrecomilló las palabras en el aire- mientras te completabas. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado con él?

- Porque el muy bruto lo echó a perder. Le contó todo a Duncan. Y Duncan...

- Te pateó el trasero -completó Methos ahogando la risa.

Connor meditó un segundo las palabras del viejo. Enrojeció al recordar el rostro de Duncan entre amenazador y ofendido, haciendo un puchero infantil con el labio inferior antes de saltarle encima, emprenderla a puñetazos contra su derribado cuerpo y gritarle a todo pulmón los más sucios epítetos que se le ocurrieron... para después salir hecho una furia y abordar el primer avión de regreso a Seacouver.

- ¡No tenías derecho! ¡No sólo le dijiste la verdad, le dijiste dónde vivía, idiota! -tronó Connor enderezándose amenazador, apoyando el peso sobre los puños en la enmantelada superficie de la mesa- ¡Y además saliste huyendo de mí! ¿Qué crees que iba a pensar?

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! No huía de ti... huía de tu primo -contestó Methos bajando la voz ostensiblemente, abochornado ante la confesión que acababa de hacer.

Reconocer el hecho en voz alta era algo que Methos había estado intentando durante las dos semanas pasadas. Tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para explicarle a su anfitrión el problema original que lo había llevado a abordar un vuelo nocturno. Aún más mortificado por el hecho de tener que aceptar que a pesar de sus cinco mil años, había cosas que escapaban de su experiencia. Y eso lo espantaba más allá de lo razonable, poniéndolo absurdamente a la defensiva.

- ¿De Duncan? -preguntaron Connor y Mix al unísono, indeciblemente sorprendidos.

- Escucha Connor... -dijo Methos; por alguna razón la pregunta desencadenó una furia que ni siquiera sabía que sentía. Hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse y sintió la mandíbula trabada en un obstinado gesto airado- Mac estaba prácticamente deshecho por tu 'truquito'. Créeme, matar a Kell no fue un alivio para él, y tener que ocuparse de recoger tus 'cenizas', enterrarlas en Glenfinnan junto a Heather y aparte ordenar tus jodidos almacenes y asuntos legales no le ayudó a perdonarse por lo que hizo... O creyó haber hecho DA-LO-MISMO -remarcó extraviado en la ira, sus ojos adquiriendo un tono acerado. Hizo otra pausa y comenzó a pasear a zancadas por el comedor para disipar su bilis- Tú y yo podemos burlarnos hasta el cansancio de su rectitud, de su sentido del honor y el deber, pero honestamente ¿Creíste por un instante que su exacerbada sensibilidad y estúpido sentimentalismo gaélico podía soportar perder uno más de los seres que amaba?... ¿Aaa... acaso crees que el hecho de tener que ser fuerte no le es agotante? ¿Acaso crees que no se sintió traicionado por verse acorralado y obligado a 'matarte' por un truco de espadas que TÚ le enseñaste? ¿CUÁNTO crees que pueda aguantar ese hombre sin volverse loco MALDITA SEA? ¡Todos perdemos seres amados Connor, TODOS, no posees la maldita exclusividad de la desesperación! Pueden abandonarnos, morirse o ser asesinados... da lo mismo, de todas maneras se van, y nosotros... seguimos aquí -terminó bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro quebrado.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el comedor. Las implicaciones de las palabras del viejo resonaban en la mente de ambos. Connor lo miró boquiabierto, el peso de su propia responsabilidad en la situación casi le impedía respirar. Nunca, en los casi 3 siglos que tenía de conocerlo, lo había visto estallar en tan violenta forma. Solía exponer los hechos de manera analítica, lógica, generalmente cínica sin permitir que sus pasiones asomaran en su expresión o sus palabras. Señalando metódica y detalladamente las fallas y los aciertos de determinada acción o circunstancia. Y Connor se había acostumbrado a escucharlo así, incluso en sus momentos más iracundos Methos intercalaba frases cínicas o de auto-burla que aminoraban el impacto de sus palabras más corrosivas, haciéndolas más tolerables. Muchas veces se había preguntado si el hombre tenía corazón de hielo, si el hecho de vivir tantos milenios había afectado su capacidad de sentir, si había perdido la 'pasión de la juventud' de la que tanto se burlaba; ahora al verlo, recordaba cuán engañosa podía ser su cínica apariencia, y recordaba el gozo que su mera existencia despertaba en su propia vida sombría, porque convivir con Methos aunque fuera por breves periodos, nunca era aburrido.

Mix por su parte, se dio cuenta que el reconocimiento de Methos de su propia vulnerabilidad le dolía infernalmente. La ira enfocada en la autocompasión en que había estado sumido Connor era prueba suficiente de su propia falta de control. El afecto que sentía por Duncan era evidente.

- Lo lamento Connor -dijo Methos apretando el hombro del escocés, el brillo de sus ojos opacado por una sombra de turbación.

- Descuida. Creo que me lo merecía -contestó el aludido sonriendo torcidamente.

- ¡Vaya que sí! -replicó Methos riendo brevemente- Te perdonará. Siempre lo hace -añadió como asentando un hecho, mirando ausentemente el pesado candelabro que pendía de las combadas vigas del techo, sin retirar su mano del hombro de Connor.

Conor y Mix cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos y bajaron la cabeza ruborizados, cada uno por sus respectivos motivos.

- Miren, si vamos a continuar con las confesiones... necesito un trago -añadió Methos aclarándose la garganta.

Completamente ajeno al torbellino de emociones que había desencadenado en sus dos amigos, Methos se dirigió a grandes zancadas al vestíbulo y por supuesto a la resurtida cantina de Mix.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quién dijo complicaciones?

**¿Quién dijo complicaciones?**

**Ma il mio mistero e chiuso in me  
****Il nome mio nessun saprà  
****{Mi misterio lo tengo escondido/mi nombre nadie sabrá}  
****(Nesun dorma, Turandot, Giacomo Puccini)**

Methos acomodó sus largas extremidades en la poltrona favorita de Mix, por supuesto que se había adueñado de ella desde el primer día que llegó. El amplio asiento de cuero crudo y el respaldo semicircular de pesada madera acolchada se prolongaba hasta formar unos descansa-brazos que le sirvieron para doblarse contra ellos mientras acunaba un trago de whisky en las rocas sobre sus huesudas rodillas.

**Paris 1982**

Desde que tenía memoria había tenido la habilidad de acarrearse problemas encima sin siquiera darse cuenta. Más aún que, siguiendo las locas ideas de Darius y algunos de los ancianos, entre ellos Marcus Constantine, Ceirdwin, Amanda y otros, de tener un 'doble agente', se dejó convencer de introducirse en la organización secreta de los vigilantes. De esa manera podrían mantener un registro confiable de los inmortales existentes en ambos bandos e intervenir para poner a salvo la mayor cantidad de 'puros' que pudieran. La medida había sido considerada como necesaria para evitar la extinción de su raza.

Darius canalizó efectivamente la conveniencia de la aparente juventud de Methos y el hecho de que un par de años antes el viejo hubiera decidido realizar un postgrado en historia, decidido a actualizar sus acreditaciones académicas bajo el alias de Adam Pierson. Todo lo anterior unido a la habilidad camaleónica de Methos y a su capacidad de supervivencia lo hacían el candidato ideal.

Personalmente la perspectiva no le agradó en un principio. Tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir pobremente, con un raquítico sueldo que no podría pagar sus pequeños lujos. Después de todo, tras asolar poblaciones enteras y trabajar los primeros cuatro milenios para ganarse la vida, creía que ya era hora de un merecido descanso. Así que más resignado que convencido, comenzó a dar cátedras de historia como asistente, y poco a poco fue acomodándose a la falsa sensación de estabilidad que le proporcionaba una rutina.

La suposición de Darius resultó cierta. El brillante académico no pasó desapercibido para la organización de los vigilantes. Un par de años después, Vemas, el director de los cuarteles europeos en persona, atrajo al joven profesor inglés y Pierson se encontró sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento en la academia de Viena, iniciando la puesta en marcha del estratégico plan de Darius.

El dominio de lenguas muertas que el joven Pierson tenía, resultaba muy ventajoso para los vigilantes, ya que hacía años trabajaban en el 'Proyecto Methos' y gran parte de las crónicas encontradas atribuidas al elusivo inmortal, estaban escritas en jeroglíficos egipcios, arcaico arameo y griego antiguo. En cuanto Adam Pierson terminó su entrenamiento en 1984, fue puesto bajo el tutelaje de Don Salzer, haciéndose cargo de la traducción de las crónicas de Methos, reales o atribuidas. La misma organización no podía arriesgar su más valiosa adquisición en el trabajo de campo.

Llevaba 8 años transcurridos en la tranquila existencia de la organización cuando, no obstante el cuidadosamente guardado secreto de la existencia de la sociedad secreta, que en ese entonces muy pocos inmortales compartían, Connor descubrió a su propio vigilante, y contra-vigilándolo dio con los cuarteles, con Shakespeare's, Don Salzer y Adam Pierson, casi volando en pedacitos la fachada del Inmortal, viejo amigo suyo.

Tras algunas peripecias y unas cuantas borracheras de por medio, Methos convenció a Connor de no tomar represalia con la organización, después de todo sólo observaban y registraban sin intervenir. Podían ser considerados como mirones tecnológicos, prácticamente inofensivos. El hallazgo de Connor había sucedido un par de años antes de su coincidencia en la iglesia de Ste. Julièn.

Connor no estaba muy convencido, la perspectiva de ser observado continuamente le ponía de mal humor, pero tuvo que aceptarlo pues comprendió que de lo contrario tendría que matar a todos los que le asignaran y eso le daría más notoriedad. La organización estaría a salvo por el momento.

La malhadada hora en que Methos le reveló a Connor la existencia de la facción radical de los vigilantes y su Santuario llegó en momento muy inoportuno: cuando apenas comenzaba a trabajar con Salzer en el desarrollo de la base interactiva, que según el ambicioso proyecto de Adam Pierson, sacaría del oscurantismo a la organización para encaminarlos de lleno en las tecnologías de punta que serían las bases del nuevo milenio y de paso la conveniencia de mantener un ojo sobre ese grupo empeñado en acumular cabezas.

Un par de años después, la muerte de Darius a manos de los cazadores significó un duro golpe para los vigilantes, pues para ellos el buen sacerdote era el candidato ideal por su edad, experiencia y bondad, para ganar el premio. Para Methos representó una de las pérdidas más dolorosas que sufriera en milenios de existencia.

Por un tiempo consideró seriamente abandonar su fachada y exterminar de raíz a los cazadores. Pero Joe Dawson y Duncan MacLeod se ocuparon de Horton y sus secuaces. Y los antiguos lo presionaron para mantener la misión que le había encomendado Darius. Así que continuó su pacífica vida de erudito.

Sin embargo, Adam Pierson, conocedor de los arcanos de los Vigilantes y de los Inmortales, nunca imaginó las consecuencias de la promesa que le hiciera a Connor MacLeod sobre 'cuidar' a su pariente. Es más, ni siquiera pensaba cumplirla. Como Vigilante sabía que, muerto Darius, Duncan era el candidato favorito de la organización para ganar el 'Premio'. Incluso había conseguido hacer un par de francos y unas buenas rondas de cerveza gratis apostando a su favor cuando se presentaba un desafío, riendo interiormente ante la futilidad de colectar cabezas y la inutilidad de la famosa 'Reunión'. Y sabía que Duncan podía cuidarse solo. Así que ni siquiera consideró tener que 'cumplir' la promesa hecha a Connor, la idea de servir de escudo al Highlander chico no se le antojaba para nada.

"¿No pensabas cumplir tu promesa? -preguntó Connor boquiabierto, interrumpiendo la narración."

"No es un bebé Connor, y no NO PENSABA GUARDAR MI PROMESA -remarcó Methos mirándolo con resentimiento."

"Si eso es cierto, entonces... -comenzó Mix. Methos lo interrumpió, siguiendo su relato."

Entonces sucedió algo imprevisto. Kalas, un inmortal ansioso de poder, se interesó en la existencia de Methos, que corría como el Santo Grial entre los inmortales vivos: el Inmortal más viejo del mundo. Bajo el supuesto de que el poder de Methos le daría una ventaja mayor sobre Duncan MacLeod, decidió buscarlo. Poco después descubrió a su vigilante y obtuvo la información suficiente como para alimentar su curiosidad sobre el mito. Su ambición creció en forma desmesurada al saber que dentro de la organización existía un par de investigadores del evasivo y misterioso Inmortal. La pista lo llevó a Don Salzer y a Adam Pierson; aunque en ese momento no sabía que era Methos y por lo tanto su codiciada presa: El Inmortal más viejo del mundo, con el poder de cinco milenios y quién sabe cuantas cabezas acumuladas era algo deseable, no sólo para los 'puros' que desconocían sus orígenes, sino también para los otros, a quien Methos y Darius llamaban 'los transplantados'.

Su primera intención al descubrir la muerte de Salzer fue poner pies en polvorosa, Bora Bora se le hacía sumamente atrayente comparada con la molesta humedad del verano Parisino, y en 10 años que llevaba en la organización, pues le debían unos cuantos sabáticos.

Pero entonces Joe Dawson llamó. Methos trató de evocar la imagen del vigilante que era una leyenda en la organización. Alto, el cabello y barbas salpicadas de canas, caminando oscilatoriamente apoyado en su bastón. De ingenio agudo y ojos observadores, con un rostro en el que se leían fácilmente las apasionadas emociones, tanto, que era un verdadero placer para Adam Pierson descargarlo de unos cuantos francos cada vez que jugaban a las cartas. También era amigo de Don Salzer, su mentor y amigo ya por diez años.

Dawson le explicó el asunto de Kalas con MacLeod, la muerte de Fitzcairn y el objetivo que el ex monje tenía de localizar a Methos para hacerse de su quickening; y que como él era el único sobreviviente del 'Proyecto Methos', Duncan MacLeod iría a verlo, pues era de suprema prioridad que el escocés localizara antes al viejo. Joe le rogaba que se entrevistara con él.

Fue entonces cuando Methos supo que su suerte estaba echada. Duncan MacLeod estaba incluido en la ecuación de Kalas. No sólo era su supervivencia la que estaba en juego. Le debía la vida a Connor y amistad a Don Salzer. Y aunque su conciencia le dictaba lo contrario a su razón, por primera vez en casi 2 siglos, su conciencia ganó. Se quedó a esperar al escocés y cayó bajo el hechizo de su carisma y personalidad.

Hechizo, que no obstante no le sirvió de nada al enfrentarse con Kalas. Doscientos años sin pelear en serio, era demasiado tiempo, y casi quiso patearse por hacerle caso a Darius, cuando el obvio dominio superior de la espada por parte de Kalas, casi le separa la cabeza del cuerpo.

Methos sopesó la situación, meditando mientras flotaba panza arriba como rata mojada en el Sena: en su descuidado abandono del arte de la espada era prácticamente imposible que pudiera servir de escudo a Duncan, pero podía ganarse su confianza y de esa manera tal vez consiguiera influenciar hasta cierto punto al escocés. Duncan era aún demasiado joven e impulsivo para revelarle los secretos de su raza, y de cualquier manera, con Connor fuera del juego, el más joven de los MacLeod seguiría siendo el blanco favorito de otros inmortales.

Después de pelear un poco consigo mismo, decidió jugar una carta peligrosa. Desafiaría a Duncan a sabiendas de que perdería: le ofrecería su cabeza, contando con su nobleza, si resultaba, el Highlander aceptaría su amistad, si no... sería vida por vida y de esa manera pagaría la vieja deuda a Connor. Es lo que pensó al acercarse el escocés en la penumbra del puente.

"He he he -rió Connor en su acostumbrado tono gutural- sabía que podía contar contigo amigo."

"¡Vamos!... no es como si yo lo hubiera deseado así -protestó débilmente Methos."

Muy a su pesar, Connor recordó por qué estimaba al viejo cascarrabias.

Mix estaba contento de conocer de primera mano el primer contacto de dos de los inmortales más poderosos sobre la tierra, descontando a Connor. Methos lo había visitado dos veces durante su estancia junto al Highlander chico, pero la primera vez no quiso decir nada de esa extraña relación que lo ensombrecía por el continuo esfuerzo de mantener la imagen de Adam Pierson, que era, Methos estaba seguro, lo que le había atraído el aprecio de Duncan MacLeod. La segunda vez llegó casi desbaratado física y emocionalmente, hacía un par de años, pero tampoco había querido hablar de ello, lo único que le había dicho era que había recibido un quickening indeseado.

Methos continuó.

Como Methos esperaba, el obstinado pero noble Highlander chico se negó a tomar su cabeza, y no sólo eso, el muchacho se erigió en su protector. Y Methos quiso patearse nuevamente cuando este acto desinteresado y generoso del escocés lo enganchó en el Clan MacLeod. Bien, si no podía ser su escudo, al menos sería su escudero, pensó mientras decidía casi al mismo tiempo retomar nuevamente y esta vez en serio, el camino de la espada. No se engañaba, orbitar una estrella era peligroso, la fuerza gravitacional podía atraerte inevitablemente a tu propia destrucción. Pero a través de cinco mil años de existencia, también había aprendido miles de formas de acabar con los problemas.

Entrampar a Kalas cumplió dos objetivos: salvar el pellejo de Duncan, que en ese momento no estaba preparado ni mental ni físicamente para enfrentar a un espadachín de la talla de Kalas, por mucho que quisieran pensar lo contrario los miembros de su fan-club entre los Vigilantes; el otro fue cumplir, al menos parcialmente, su promesa al enclaustrado Connor. Terminado el juicio del ex monje, decidió tomarse un sabático, no sin antes pasar por Shakespeare's para limpiar concienzudamente la computadora de Don y destruir los respaldos.

Desafortunadamente, los imbéciles que contrató para matar a Kalas en prisión, fallaron miserablemente. Incluso uno de ellos, el más estúpido y demente de ellos, Nino, se unió a Kalas. Amanda, bendita sea, mientras Adam Pierson disfrutaba su largo sabático en Bora Bora, liberó a Kalas para hacerle un favor a MacLeod. Christine Salzer lo localizó apenas regresar a su departamento de París.

Después de dos años la viuda de Salzer decidió descubrir la existencia de los inmortales al mundo, así que una vez más tuvo que salir de su anonimato y regresó a París. Llamó a Joe, personificando a Adam Pierson. El vigilante no mencionó una palabra sobre su fachada, y entre ambos pareció establecerse un acuerdo tácito, Joe lo aceptaba como miembro de la organización brindándole su confianza y guardando su secreto. Christine Salzer descubrió un respaldo de la base interactiva amenazando con entregarla al Tribune, así que ambos emprendieron la campaña para recuperar la base de datos con un final desastroso, hasta que Duncan pudo deshacerse de Kalas.

Mix y Connor escuchaban la historia relatada por Methos entre risas y libaciones. Methos era un orador muy divertido, parodiando la delicada personalidad que se había inventado para Adam Pierson, los humores gaélicos de Duncan, el despiste de la traviesa Amanda, incluso los regaños que le acomodaba Joe, cuatro mil novecientos y pico de años menor que él. Consiguiendo con ello sumergirlos en el mágico mundo que era la vida alrededor de Duncan MacLeod.

La hora de la comida los sorprendió y pronto se encontraron nuevamente en el terreno sagrado del comedor. Methos continuó su narración, explicando su intervención en lo de Kristin Guilles, lo que arrancó una mueca de desagrado de los labios de Connor.

"A veces mi primo no piensa con la cabeza -exclamó Connor moviendo la cabeza con desagrado, consiguiendo una picaresca carcajada de sus compañeros."

"Richie solía decir que tenía que vivir hasta encontrar una sola inmortal a quien Duncan no se hubiera 'encamado' -completó Methos sonriendo con tristeza ante el recuerdo del quisquilloso y exuberante pelirrojo."

Otra carcajada, esta vez de Connor y Mix, acompañó el rudo comentario de Methos, él sólo movió la cabeza y continuó. Se brincó el asunto de Alexa. Explicó a grandes rasgos lo del asunto con la transferencia oscura de Duncan y su visita al manantial sagrado. Su lucha y breve coalición con Amanda por el cristal de Matusalén, sin hacer hincapié en el por qué de la búsqueda. Narró el obstinado acoso de Duncan para regresarle la memoria a Cochrane y su posterior arrepentimiento. Su allanamiento en la barcaza cuando su departamento se vendió, seguido por la aventura que casi le cuesta la cabeza con los Valicourt. El fallido intento de rescate de Joe en el juicio sumario que le entablaron los Vigilantes. La renuencia de Joe a ser atendido por el Dr. Pierson. El relajo que se armó con lo de Jacobo Galati. Su estancia en el Tíbet y su regreso para encontrar al falso Methos engatusando a Richie. Su impotencia para consolar a Duncan tras lo de Ingrid Henning.

Cuando alcanzó este punto llegaba la hora de la cena y aún seguían en el comedor. Mix observó el cansado rostro de Methos pensando si dejarlo continuar o guardarlo para otro día. Podía percibir el entusiasmo de su amigo apagándose levemente. Y por su larga vida como Curandero, pudo percibir la angustia que exudaba cada poro de su piel y la vacilación que le producía abordar el siguiente pasaje de su vida.

- Methos -comenzó Mix conciliador- podemos continuar mañana.

- Estoy bien -repuso Methos medio cansado.

- Creo que no viejo -agregó Connor alarmado.

- Puedo seguir... -dijo Methos aunque poco convincente.

Tras el problema con Galati, Adam Pierson había renunciado a la organización. Tomando con ello una de las decisiones más importantes de los últimos años, pues perdería definitivamente el rastro de los inmortales que andaban de cacería. Constantine y los otros ancianos se opusieron, pero terminaron por aceptar cuando Methos les entregó su copia de la base interactiva de los vigilantes y un listado completo de passwords. Por otra parte tendría qué decidir a corto plazo cómo deshacerse de Adam Pierson. Pero ése fue el primero de los actos estúpidos que cometió.

A partir de ese momento pareció que las decisiones que tomaba eran siempre malas. Incluso llegó a pensar que se le estaban botando los tornillos cuando aceptó a nivel consciente que había hecho otra cosa estúpida: permanecer junto al Highlander chico, cuando lo más sensato era deshacerse del pellejo de Adam Pierson y abandonar la promesa hecha a Connor.

Participar en el concurso de televisión fue la siguiente en la lista de las cosas más estúpidas que podía haber hecho. En esa ocasión el mismo Duncan le dijo 'asno' en su muy personal estilo. Por supuesto que se lo merecía, ni siquiera refutó el hecho. Sin embargo desapareció de la escena en cuanto sintió el zumbido de Presencia de otro Inmortal. De lo que no se enteró al huir, fue de que esa Presencia pertenecía a Melvin Koren, último alias conocido de Kronos, y tampoco supo, al menos hasta tiempo después, que el día que abandonó al curioso Highlander afuera de la estación televisiva, Cassandra andaba de cacería.

- ¿La bruja? -preguntó Connor haciendo una mueca de desagrado y fingiendo escalofríos. Había conocido a Cassandra en Donan's Woods, Glenfinnan y había huido de ella como de la peste, en parte debido a las leyendas macabras que corrían sobre la bruja del bosque y en parte a que el único breve encuentro entre dos personalidades tan explosivas como él y ella le había dejado una inexplicable sensación de pánico inveterado que nunca había podido explicar y que no se había podido sacudir de encima.

- La misma -respondió Methos tragando rápidamente el bocado que estaba masticando.

- ¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con ella? -preguntó Connor mirándolo con sospecha.

- Es parte de mi historia como la Muerte -contestó Methos mirándolos de reojo.

- Cuando fuiste Jinete... ¿Qué no eran sólo cuatro? -preguntó sin comprender.

- Ella no era un jinete. Era mi esclava. Parte del serrallo -contestó Methos.

- ¿Tu esclava?... ¿Serrallo? ¡Maldición! -exclamó Connor casi escupiendo su bocado.

Ambos conocían la historia de Methos, al menos la parte correspondiente a los Jinetes. Todos los inmortales viejos, por regla general, cargaban un oscuro pasado a sus espaldas, ninguno era o había sido inmune a la violencia que rodeaba sus hábitats. Generalmente eran arrastrados en las fútiles guerras temporales de los mortales o la antigua y efímera lucha mortal por el dominio. Esclavizando o siendo esclavizados. Mix lo comprendía a la perfección, su propia historia personal en sus inicios había estado llena de violencia absurda en el nombre de sus dioses y Connor había participado en guerras ajenas.

- ¿Andaba cazándote? -preguntó Connor incrédulo.

- No. A Kronos. Melvin Koren era Kronos -contestó Methos sin inmutarse- Cassandra descubrió que Kronos aún vivía y siguiéndolo tropezó algo así como accidentalmente conmigo... Kronos me localizó, me enterró un cuchillo en el pecho y me recordó nuestro pacto, nuestra hermandad. Momentáneamente acepté para librarme de él y cuando fui a localizar a Duncan para explicarle que me iba a desaparecer... encontré a Cassandra en el dojo. Se puso frenética. Mientras Duncan la distraía salí corriendo.

-Oh -exclamó apagadamente Connor- imagino que Duncan te dio un mal rato con eso. Lo lamento amigo.

La inesperada afirmación de Connor provocó una erupción de risa histérica en Methos. Connor levantó los ojos de su plato para ver al viejo secándose las lágrimas con una mano y agarrándose las costillas con la otra. Honestamente no entendía la razón del exabrupto. Así que cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó sombría y pacientemente a que el ataque de risa remitiera. Mix los miraba divertido, disfrutando lo extravagante de la situación.

- Es lo último que esperaba escuchar de un escocés y específicamente del Clan MacLeod -dijo Methos aún secándose las lágrimas y casi sin aliento.

- La vida aún te guarda sorpresas Miguel -contestó Connor con su sonrisa lobuna.

- Acabo de recibir una que casi me mata.

- Tendré que esforzarme más para evitar el 'casi' -gruñó Connor esbozando su torcida sonrisa mientras reanudaba el asalto sobre los platillos de la cena.

La inesperada aparición de Kronos en escena, seguido en fila por Cassandra, aparte de sacudir los cimientos de su maltrecha persona, consiguió que quisiera huir de la escena de sus desdichas. Pero el obstinado escocés lo acosó como los sabuesos a las liebres y le impidió huir, enfrentándolo con su equipado sentido de rectitud y justicia. En un último esfuerzo, en esa fatídica tarde junto a los muelles de Seacouver, Methos descubrió ante su mejor amigo su verdad, y le solicitó a Duncan lo único que le iba a pedir para él en toda su vida: aceptación. Y también supo que no la tendría. Lo que había hecho era demasiado terrible como para ser borrado.

- ¡Esas son pendejadas Miguel! -interrumpió Mix furibundo.

La exclamación lo sacó de balance. No por primera vez se recordó que la verdadera aceptación tenía que venir de su interior, no provenir de la persona de Duncan MacLeod. Y también se dio cuenta de que en realidad, el hecho de haber sobrevivido tantos milenios después de su 'negro pasado', indicaban que el conflicto y la culpa eran recientes. Apegarse a un código de honor ajeno no podía ser muy sabio.

- Y fue mucho pedir de Duncan -añadió Connor afirmando con la cabeza, mientras masticaba su delicioso pollo a las hierbas a dos carrillos.

Afirmación que volvió a desencadenar los jolgorios de Methos.

- Sí, fui un verdadero idiota... ya lo comprendí -contestó calmándose un poco- Tal vez es que me estaba midiendo con los parámetros de Mac -añadió alzando los hombros.

- Y esas son chingaderas. ¡Creo que el que ahora quiere matarte soy yo! ¿Me permites Connor? -repuso Mix completa e irracionalmente exasperado.

- Adelante. Estás en tu casa -contestó Connor desinteresado, comiendo como verdadero troglodita, olvidando completamente la existencia de cubiertos- y muévanse un poco para allá, no querrán ensuciar el comedor de Chabelita.

- Ya... ya, ya entendí. ¿Me permiten continuar? -preguntó Methos moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Methos recorrió con menos aprensión lo sucedido: Después de descargar su furia con el volante del Jimmy, deambuló por las calles de Seacouver casi hasta terminarse la gasolina. Sabía que Duncan pelearía con Kronos, y que Cassandra estaría presente. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo, pero una vez más, Methos intentaría ganarle a sus demonios. Así que hizo una parada en un supermercado, se armó con varias latas de gasolina, y se dirigió a la fábrica abandonada. Poner fuera de circulación a Cassandra y arrojarla al río fue lo primero que hizo. Con calculada frialdad regó gasolina por todos lados, calculando por el sonido del entrechocar de espadas el punto exacto en el que el incendio provocaría la explosión que truncaría la lucha.

Era demasiada suerte que Kronos no lo descubriera. Así que, en lugar de seguir los dictados de la razón, procuró alejar al Jinete de la existencia de Duncan. Ofreciéndole, aparentemente a cambio de conservar su cabeza sobre los hombros, la ubicación de los otros dos jinetes. Eso más que nada conseguiría apartar temporalmente a Kronos de su objetivo inicial: Duncan MacLeod; atrayendo con esa promesa la ambición de poder que poseía a Kronos y contando entre sus cálculos el odio inveterado de Cassandra. Así que Methos, el consumado estratega, consiguió lo que se proponía. Jugando su doble papel dejó pistas suficientes para que Duncan pudiera rastrear sus pasos fácilmente.

La parte difícil fue conseguir que Kronos secuestrara a Cassandra, y enviara a Silas y Caspian tras MacLeod, Methos sabía que al menos uno de los jinetes caería ante la katana de Duncan. Había deslizado 'descuidadamente' en su entrevista con el escocés la pieza de información que faltaba para que ubicara la base de submarinos abandonada en Bordeaux.

Y la parte delicada del plan era ser capaz de conservar su propia cabeza y engañar una vez más a Cassandra diciéndole que Duncan había muerto para que Kronos no descubriera ese mismo plan. El regreso de Silas descargó temporalmente su atribulada conciencia. Él apreciaba a Silas, el enorme hombre-oso lo había ayudado cuando fue capturado por Kronos y su desorganizada pandilla de atracadores, echando voluntariamente sobre sus regordetes y fornidos hombros el deber personal de curar sus heridas, cuidarlo y alimentarlo. Y Methos quería creer que había una leve esperanza de rescatar a Silas.

La llegada de Duncan MacLeod a la base de Bordeaux no lo extrañó. Tampoco permitió que las palabras de recriminación del sentimental escocés lo perturbaran. Fríamente se dirigió a la jaula que contenía a Cassandra y retó a Silas, lo más duro fue deshacerse metódicamente de los recuerdos tiernos de la época que había compartido con él y desconocerlo abiertamente. La mirada Incrédula y profundamente traicionada de Silas viviría en su corazón por el resto de su existencia. Hizo una pausa, dejando pasar el dolor penosamente actual que atravesaba su pecho al recordar la triste manera en que se despidió de otra de las personas más queridas de su larga vida.

Dolido por la traición que había cometido, atado a la promesa de Connor y a la amistad incondicional que le había otorgado a Duncan MacLeod y fragmentado en pequeños pedazos, recibió el quickening de su hermano mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por eso huiste de Duncan? ¿Quiso matarte porque lo manipulaste? -preguntó Connor consternado.

- ¡No!, eso fue hace unos cinco años. Lo que te estoy... les estoy contando -corrigió levantándose de la silla con inquietud, comenzando a alejarse de la mesa- es para que comprendan la razón de que esté aquí. En la base hubo un doble quickening, algo pasó... algo raro. Mac y yo nunca lo hemos hablado directamente pero algo salió mal... fue como si...

Methos nunca llegó a completar la frase. La pesada mesa colonial comenzó a vibrar y un penetrante olor a ozono inundó sus olfatos. Mix abrió los ojos horrorizado, comprendiendo súbitamente lo que pasaba.

- ¡Terreno sagrado! -gritó dirigiéndose hacia Methos y apartando su silla del camino, pero ya Connor estaba en acción.

Con una velocidad inusitada Connor giró hacia Methos y lo levantó en vilo cargándolo sobre el hombro, emprendiendo una loca carrera hasta fuera de la casa, depositándolo en el suelo y alejándose una docena de metros. Connor se detuvo jadeando junto a Mix, que acababa de llegar patinando a la salida del vestíbulo, jalando aire desesperadamente mientras presenciaba la contranatural escena.

Methos ESTABA recibiendo un quickening. Descargas invisibles azotaban su cuerpo inmisericordemente provocando aparatosas extensiones de sus extremidades y arqueando su columna imposiblemente mientras sus gritos eran ahogados por el estruendo de una extraña marea de guijarros y polvo que partía del suelo y lo envolvía en una resaca espumosa que vapuleaba sin cesar su cuerpo. El relinchar aterrorizado de los caballos y sus coceaduras en las caballerizas se unían al ruido rasposo que generaba la fricción de la tierra. Unos minutos después todo había pasado. Methos yacía doblado sobre sí mismo gimiendo ahogadamente, completamente empolvado y arañado por los pedruscos incorporados al 'oleaje', su nariz sangraba profusamente y largas cortaduras purpúreas aparecían esparcidas en sus muslos, brazos y estómago, manchando la ya sucia camisa y ennegreciendo el azul marino de sus vaqueros.

- ¡Maldición Connor! -gruñó Methos jadeando, incapaz de mover otra cosa que los labios- ¿No me podías haber echado en el pasto?

Connor no contestó, ni siquiera registró las palabras, aterrado como se sentía por el sangriento espectáculo que presentaba su amigo. Lo primero era lo primero. Se arrodilló junto a él seguido por Mix, entrambos lo levantaron y lo condujeron casi en vilo hacia su habitación. Lo depositaron en la cama. Mix se apresuró al cuarto de baño, llenando la tina con agua caliente y añadiendo lentamente agua fría hasta conseguir la temperatura adecuada. Regresó al lado de los dos inmortales y sonrió al ver que Methos se debatía débilmente con Connor sin dejarse desnudar. Pero la terquedad escocesa pudo más que sus desmayados intentos de preservar su virtud. También tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y permitir que lo acarrearan hasta la bañera.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de bañarme solo -miró amenazadoramente a ambos, sosteniendo la cabeza a duras penas por encima del agua, los brazos montados a ambos lados de la bañera.

- ¿Decías que soy cabeza dura? -preguntó Connor con sorna- si te dejamos en el estado en el que estás, seguramente te ahogarás. Es sencillo ¿Recuerdas?... quickening, mugre, baño.

- Me niego.

- De acuerdo... -dijo Mix dirigiéndose al pasillo- ¡Luluuuu! -gritó Mix a todo pulmón, luego regresó- ella te...

- ¡Espera! ¡Ella NO VA a bañarme! ¡De ninguna manera!

Mix arqueó las cejas interrogativamente.

- De acuerdo.

Mix se remangó los puños de la camisa, echando shampoo en las manos y comenzó a enjabonar la dura cabeza de Methos.

- Cierra los ojos y disfrútalo viejo. Va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que seas atendido tan solícitamente -gruñó Connor retirándose dispuesto a recoger el desastre y a cambiar la ropa de cama.

Tan sólo para encontrarse con la enérgica y eficaz belleza de Lulú dirigiendo un callado batallón de sirvientes. Un rápido vistazo le indicó a Connor que su ayuda ya no era necesaria. La ropa de Methos había sido removida del piso, la cama estaba siendo cambiada y el piso trapeado rápidamente, el olor de la sangre había desaparecido casi completamente entre baldes de agua y jabón sobre el enlosado de cantera lisa.

Connor miró boquiabierto a Lulú que le hizo un guiño y le sonrió. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiar sus propias ropas. Era evidente que en este lugar estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con el tipo de inconvenientes que la inmortalidad traía consigo.


	4. Chapter 4: Comenzando desde el principio

**Comenzando desde el principio.**

**Anch'io vorrei dormir cosi  
****Nel sonno almeno I'oblio trovar!  
*****Si pudiera dormir así, encontrar al fin el olvido en el sueño*  
****(Lamento di Federico, L'Arlesiana de Francesco Cilea)**

Mix se dirigió a la fuente de cantera que representaba el centro geométrico del vasto patio de la casa principal. Aún sudaba por el esfuerzo de intentar bañar a un puntilloso y flaco Inmortal que se negaba a que lo atendieran y por el atosigante calor del verano. Methos había terminado echándolo a cajas destempladas y Mix había terminado empapado. Connor estaba sentado en el borde, chapoteando los dedos en la superficie del agua.

- Es más fácil bañar un perro -dijo señalando sus ropas mojadas- incluso a un San Bernardo.

- No le gusta que lo consientan -contestó Connor- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? -preguntó sin mirarlo fijamente.

- Un quickening.

- Nunca vi al retador.

- Podría decirse que es una manifestación empática nerviosa, ya sabes... una estigmatización, pero no sé...

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- Alguna gente mística tiende a canalizar su psique, poder o fe personal en lesiones que simulan las heridas sufridas por Cristo. ¡No me mires así! No estoy loco, es tan sólo una explicación. Es una analogía. ¡Carajo!

- ¿Quieres decir que de alguna manera está 'representando' el quickening de otros inmortales, recreando una a una las heridas recibidas?

- Algo así -comentó Mix entre apenado y confundido por su incapacidad de explicarlo de manera sensata.

- Está cabrón...

- Ajá -convino Mix- Tengo que cambiarme -replicó Mix dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a las habitaciones.

Connor se quedó estupefacto. Ningún Inmortal en sus cinco 'representaría' voluntariamente un quickening. Los efectos eran devastadores para la psique del vencedor. Dejando de lado las heridas sufridas en los desafíos, el agotamiento mental subsiguiente podía tardar días en remitir. Y si te tocaba un bicho perverso, como el Kurgan, tenías que tragarte siglos de maldad que amenazaban desvanecer tu persona en algún profundo hoyo negro. Corrías el riesgo de perder tu identidad, tu yo esencial.

Connor conocía lo suficiente a Methos para saber que odiaba pelear, que evitaba con toda su alma recibir quickenings y evadía a toda costa las confrontaciones. Inclusive le había dicho que no asimilaba muy bien las energías liberadas en los desafíos "El tuyo me freiría", fue lo que le dijo hacía 12 años. Así que no podía creer que el viejo estuviera inflingiéndose ese tipo de daño, al menos no por voluntad propia. ¿Se estaría castigando aún de alguna manera inconsciente? No lo creía posible.

Desde su personal punto de vista, Methos había pagado sus 'deudas a la sociedad' durante suficiente tiempo. Una deuda que no entendía por qué tenía que pagar, habiendo sido Methos, como cualquier otro Inmortal o arrastrado por sus circunstancias o por haber tomado decisiones equivocadas. Todos las cometían y todos las pagaban a su debido tiempo.

Se encaminó a la habitación del viejo y entró sigilosamente. Methos estaba sentado sobre la cama en posición de loto, canturreando algún extraño mantra para pacificar su alterada alma. Por lo demás completamente inmóvil. Connor se preguntó por qué a él le costaba tanto trabajo conseguir esa paz, cuando él mismo le había enseñado a Duncan los rudimentos de la meditación trascendental. Por un momento se aterrorizó de la inmovilidad de su amigo, aparentemente tan frágil y vulnerable en su ejercicio espiritual. Hasta que se recordó que el viejo podía identificar las Presencias. Connor sonrió perversamente, con un irresistible y perverso deseo de darle un empujón.

- Ni se te ocurra -masculló Methos sin abrir los ojos.

- Arruinas la diversión -refunfuñó Connor preguntándose una vez más cómo lo hacía.

- Eres muy ruidoso -Methos soltó una risita y comenzó a estirarse, desenmarañando sus piernas frente a sí mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona.

- ¿Ruidoso? -se sintió ofendido, estaba muy orgulloso de su sigilo y ligereza.

- Tu aura... hace mucho ruido -explicó Methos levantando los hombros.

- Mmm, ¿Estás bien?

- No -bostezó Methos- esto ya ha durado demasiado tiempo. Cada vez que pasa va empeorando.

Methos extendió los brazos y alzó la manga de su camisa. Su brazo derecho mostraba una cicatriz larga desde el bíceps hasta cerca de la muñeca, los bordes purpúreos exponían una ligera fisura. Un proceso de curación incompleto, aunque, al menos ya no sangraba. Se deshizo de la camisa completamente, mostrándole el torso. El mismo tipo de quasi-cicatrices le cruzaban el estómago en dos partes y el pecho en una.

- Ya no duelen -aportó Methos ante el gesto de preocupación del escocés volviéndose a poner la camisa- mañana habrán desaparecido.

- Mañana... -la implicación le erizó el cuero cabelludo- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué lo causa?

- No. Pero sé cuándo se originó.

- ¿Desde Bordeaux? -interrumpió Mix deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

- Sí y no. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Mix no pudo responder. Durante casi tres siglos había sido curandero de su pueblo, ayudando a sanar las almas que ocasionalmente traían uno u otro conflicto ante el viejo brujo. Pero sus conocimientos de herbolaria, la psique humana y el manejo de las auras se centraban casi exclusivamente en el trato de mortales. La inmortalidad, desde el punto de vista clínico-chamánico era terreno inexplorado. Y si bien se suponía que las almas eran eternas, no era un supuesto válido para tratar los males en razas tan diferentes.

Methos era médico y le había dicho 'estoy mezclado'. Probablemente la pista era lo suficientemente buena para intentarlo. Aunque desconocía el efecto que la curación pudiera ocasionar en un Inmortal.

- Cuando digas -murmuró Mix sin levantar la vista del suelo, sintiéndose aterrorizado.

- Escucha, sé que temes que algo no funcione, pero tengo que intentarlo -musitó Methos- esto me está matando.

- Necesitas alimentarte y descansar y yo necesito arreglar algunos asuntos del rancho. Una semana Methos, sólo eso te pido... después partiremos... -contestó Mix pensativo- Connor...

- Voy con ustedes -afirmó tajantemente el escocés.

Para alguien que solía aplicar el principio del mínimo esfuerzo, Methos parecía bastante entusiasmado con la tarea de ayudar a Mix a terminar sus asuntos. La ansiedad por deshacerse de lo que fuera que lo estaba manteniendo así, era suficiente motivo para tenerlo ocupado en el rancho. A pesar de las protestas de su anfitrión, el Inmortal más viejo del planeta Tierra se levantaba casi al salir el sol y tras una media hora de meditación difícilmente lograda, tomaba uno de los caballos y lo alcanzaba para ayudarlo con el ganado o la siembra.

Connor por su parte, habiendo abandonado su última pesadilla y al estar 'oficialmente muerto', estaba retomando la alegría que lo caracterizara. Cabalgaba libremente por los sembradíos galanteando a cuanta mujer se le atravesaba en el camino y fastidiando con sus bromas a Methos, que se lo tomaba con la filosofía suficiente como para no irritarse pues parecía saber que esa era la manera en que Connor le demostraba afecto. El escocés también demostró una aptitud innata para aprender todas y cada una de las exclamaciones non sanctas e insultos que soltaban los peones, incluso uno que otro albur.

La semana de fianza solicitada le sirvió a Mix para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes en el rancho y para que Methos ganara un par de kilos y le regresara el color al cuerpo. El clima parecía sentarle bien y el cansancio había desaparecido del todo de su porte, regresándole la prestancia que le causara tanta admiración cuando lo conoció. La paz en que generalmente se encontraba el rancho parecía haberlos ayudado bastante.

Después de comer partieron en la camioneta de doble tracción de Mix, equipados con bolsas de dormir y tienda de campaña, así como víveres suficientes para sobrevivir en despoblado por un par de semanas.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Connor a media hora de camino por la carretera Panamericana. El escocés se había acomodado tranquilamente en el asiento trasero, apoyando los tobillos en el borde de la ventanilla, los tenis de fuera.

- A un lugar a unas cuantas horas de aquí, le llaman la encrucijada del diablo -contestó Mix sin separar la vista de la autopista.

- ¿Y a qué debe semejante honor? -interrogó nuevamente Connor con un ligero matiz burlón.

- ¿Methos, podríamos dejarlo en Querétaro? -preguntó Mix enarcando las cejas.

- Si crees posible deshacerte de él... con confianza -contestó Methos sonriendo disimuladamente.

- Hey, es sólo una pregunta -se defendió Connor, sintiéndose como equipaje.

- Connor. ¿Sabes exactamente lo que vamos a intentar? -preguntó Methos.

- No. Pero no te quiero perder de vista.

- Ahora yo pregunto ¿A qué debo el honor?

- Sencillo, si te pasa algo Duncan me mata... esta vez en serio... -Methos volvió la cabeza mirándolo sobre su hombro y alzando las cejas, a lo cual Connor añadió- muy al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, me agrada la estatura que tengo.

- ¡No necesito una niñera! -exclamó Methos indignado- la idea de tirarlo en Querétaro se me está haciendo cada vez más agradable -añadió sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Tengo una casa en Tequisquiapan -repuso Mix siguiendo la broma- te divertirás, aguas termales de tequesquite... gente que vive más de 100 años... piscina, incluso puedes torear en el corti...

- Olvídalo -contestó Connor sin inmutarse- además no me gustan los toros- añadió acomodándose mejor y cerrando los ojos.

- Ya me dijiste el origen, ahora cuéntame cómo empezaron 'los síntomas' -dijo Mix.

**París, 2000**

Cuando Duncan MacLeod del clan MacLeod decidió agradecer la presencia de sus amigos en su vida en el otoño de 1997, fue una especie de debut y despedida.

Debut porque finalmente parecía haber aceptado la parte oscura de su persona. Despedida por que evidentemente había decidido alejarse de ellos. A cierto nivel intelectual Methos comprendía la reluctancia de su amigo de seguir al lado de su círculo de amistades. Muchas veces se preguntaba si Duncan traía una diana pintada a medio pecho o una flecha de halógeno parpadeante, que al menos él no podía ver, que rezaba algo así como 'INMORTAL APETECIBLE' y el aspecto físico del escocés tampoco ayudaba mucho a que pasara desapercibido, tanto menos su lujoso tren de vida.

Vivir cerca de quien parecía ser el anfitrión del club de la Inmortalidad había probado una y otra vez ser peligroso para la salud de Methos. Así que, muy en el fondo, se sentía aliviado de la ausencia de Duncan.

Había regresado a la universidad, ahora como catedrático titular de la clase de historia asimilando fácilmente una rutina, apareciéndose en 'Le Blues Bar' cuando Joe cantaba y de vez en cuando asomándose para saludar a los Valicourt. Ser Adam Pierson le estaba gustando cada vez más, un par de décadas y tendría que recurrir al truco de pintarse unas canitas antes de desaparecer de la vida pública, montando un sucio y aparatoso accidente para que un lejano consanguíneo y más joven Pierson acudiera a reclamar las pocas posesiones del difunto Adam.

Un par de años después del enfrentamiento con Silas había empezado a tener pesadillas. Nada del otro mundo considerando la vida que llevaban. Así que cerraba los ojitos, contaba ovejas en egipcio antiguo y se volvía a dormir, resignado a tragarse los demonios que acosaban sus sueños y despertándose al otro día sumamente cansado.

Conforme las pesadillas se iban repitiendo y aumentando levemente de intensidad, descubrió que las viejas necesidades sensuales necesitaban un objetivo, o sea que Adam necesitaba compañía femenina. La alternativa era o quemar la adrenalina excedente en actividades placenteras, o pasarse el tiempo bajo duchas de agua fría, y ni pensar en hacer ejercicio, bastante tenía con sus entrenamientos con la pesada Ivanhoe. Pasó medio año más rumiando el asunto, en parte por pereza y en parte por que el tiempo parecía escapársele de las manos.

Cuando comienzas a hablarte y peor aún, a responderte a ti mismo, es tiempo de saltar fuera de tu piel y encargarte de asuntos más terrenales. Eso le hizo pensar que definitivamente el amable y sociable Adam Pierson necesitaba ventilarse más. Comenzó a salir con una colega de la universidad. Primero a desayunar, largos paseos por el parque, jornadas de cine, atardeceres. Methos sabía esperar por sus recompensas.

Cierto día fijó una cita para un agradable sábado en 'Le Blues Bar'.

Joe lo había invitado a una sesión exclusiva de blues, alternando él y su banda con los mejores grupos parisinos y londinenses. Methos se sintió feliz, sabía que Louise amaba al blues, era una fiel admiradora de Joe y se sentiría contenta de asistir a un evento de ese tipo. Así que tomó los pases que le enviara el vigilante a su oficina de la universidad, se vistió con ropa de su talla, luchó media hora para aplacar su cabello, lavó su vieja camioneta y condujo hacia su cita silbando en el camino, de pura anticipación de la velada que le esperaba.

Entonces sucedió. Sin aviso previo su cuerpo se contrajo espasmódicamente y por eternos segundos miró horrorizado cómo sus pulcros pantalones de casimir se oscurecían manchados por sangre, su camisa y su saco sufriendo la misma suerte mientras invisibles navajas marcaban su cuerpo a intervalos. El dolor que sentía era demasiado real para atribuirlo a una imaginación demasiado vívida.

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba tendido en un ataúd, lindamente vestido de negro, corbata y todo... y Joe reclinado sobre él haciéndole señas con su expresivo rostro de que volviera a cerrar los ojos y se hiciera el muerto. Methos sintió que estaba protagonizando un episodio de la 'Dimensión desconocida' y suprimió los deseos de gritar a todo pulmón, en parte del susto y en parte por el tremendo frío que sentía en el cuerpo. Rechazó el impulso de moverse, si lo habían puesto en un ataúd es porque se había muerto. Soltó una palabrota mentalmente. No había planeado morirse tan pronto.

Estar en ese ataúd le ocasionaba escalofríos y se le enchinaban los vellitos. Dos veces estuvo a punto de un ataque de risa histérica mientras escuchaba las palabras de Joe ante la poco concurrida ceremonia, expresando las virtudes del buen Adam. Y una vez a punto de soltar el llanto cuando percibió el perfume de Louise, sintió sus labios posarse en los suyos y sus lágrimas mojar su rostro.

Afortunadamente Joe lo recuperó en cuanto se retiraron los asistentes al entierro. La oscuridad y falta de aire, el tremendo frío glacial que sentía en el cuerpo, aunados al par de zumbidos de Presencia entremezclados, que no conseguía relacionar con rostros, que casi le causan un ataque cardiaco, (asunto zanjado conscientemente cuando recordó que por fortuna los entierros se realizaban en terreno sagrado) Finalmente la tapa del ataúd se levantó. Una mano masculina lo jaló con fuerza y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra del cementerio se encontró con la sonriente cara de Nick Wolfe.

- Adam él es Nick, Nick él es Adam -exclamó Amanda alegremente con voz cantarina, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la vez que le sacudía la tierra de encima con palmaditas y frunciendo la nariz.

- Mucho gusto -dijo el aludido sonriendo, Methos estrechó la mano tendida y asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias -repuso Methos aún desorientado, sabía de la existencia de Nick, pero nunca creyó conocerlo en persona, aparentemente era de 'los buenos', un inmortal recién nacido, amigo de Amanda y ex policía.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar -Methos se volvió al reconocer la voz del vigilante.

El rostro de Joe era la máscara perfecta del enfado, las pobladas cejas casi juntas en un ceño fruncido y la sonrisa torcida. Por experiencia personal sabía que cuando Joe se rascaba la barba se le avecinaba una zarandeada. La única señal de peligro que faltaba era el alzamiento de la ceja derecha para saber que estaba perdido.

Amablemente Amanda les dio la llave de su departamento de París y regresó a Toronto con su nuevo amor.

Joe sirvió dos vasos de whiskey y le tendió uno mientras acomodaba su osamenta en el sofá de Amanda. "A.a, la ceja" pensó Methos mirándolo de reojo y sintiéndose irracionalmente culpable.

- ¡Qué demonios estabas pensando Methos! -espetó el vigilante mirándolo con severidad.

- Joe yo...

- Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre. De todas las jugarretas sucias, esta es la peor. Louise estaba inconsolable, esa pobre mujer va a cargar con la culpa el resto de su vida. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que eso significa.

- ¡No lo planeé! -respondió Methos en un vano intento de defensa, Joe sólo le llamaba 'Methos' cuando estaba enojado con él.

- ESO es evidente. Si planeabas desaparecer al menos pudiste advertírmelo. No tienes vergüenza. Jamás... ¿escuchas? Jamás creí que me utilizarías para una treta tan baja. ¿Y ése sucio truco de permanecer muerto tanto tiempo? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Methos abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe, haciendo un curioso sonido con la lengua. ¿De qué estaba hablando Joe? ¿Muerto tanto tiempo? No recordaba haberse muerto, hasta que se encontró en el ataúd y en plena ceremonia. Por primera vez se tocó el rostro, la cremosa sensación de sus dedos y sus incrédulos ojos revisando la evidencia en sus yemas confirmaron la sospecha ¡Maquillaje, gruesas capas de maquillaje! ¡Maquillaje de muerto!

- ¿Y bien? -la profunda voz de Joe lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿De quién fue la idea del hielo? -preguntó Methos riéndose hasta que le salieron las lágrimas.

- ¿Es lo que se te ocurre preguntar? ¡Dios santo, Methos! y ¿cuál es la maldita gracia de todo este asunto? -ahora fue el turno de Joe de dejar caer la quijada.

- Hagamos un trato, escucho tu versión y tú la mía -contestó Methos un poco más calmado.

Joe soltó un gruñido y movió la cabeza.

"Iba terminando la primer ronda de la noche cuando sonó mi celular. Era un detective, preguntándome si conocía al Dr. Adam Pierson, le contesté que sí, pensé que te habían arrestado hombre -intercaló Joe- me informó que habías sufrido un terrible accidente, aparentemente habías perdido el control de tu vehículo y te habías estrellado contra un árbol, no se podían explicar el motivo de que unos cien metros atrás aceleraras súbitamente, ni por qué la bolsa de aire no mitigó el impacto. Desafortunadamente, me informó, habías muerto. Fracturas múltiples, cortaduras e inexplicables quemaduras de segundo grado aparentemente eléctricas, como si te hubiera caído un rayo encima. Tampoco se explicaban qué hacías con una espada carísima de más de 700 años encima. Me localizaron por el número del celular que anoté atrás de los pases".

Joe continuó su relato explicándole con su precisión de vigilante los hechos. Methos había permanecido un día entero en la morgue sin revivir ni sanar. Joe movió sus influencias lo más rápido posible y pudo recuperar el cuerpo para enterrarlo, profundamente asustado de que el viejo conservara la cabeza sobre los hombros y estuviera más frío que nada.

Con Duncan desaparecido, localizar a Amanda fue la única opción y no le tomó mucho tiempo hallarla. La Inmortal le había tomado cariño a su último vigilante y por una vez no se había desecho de él. La bella mujer se encargó de falsificar unos documentos de propiedad para la espada que pudieran justificar su presencia. Y Joe explicó al suspicaz detective que la espada era una herencia familiar que al buen doctor Pierson le gustaba llevar encima, mostrándole los documentos y permisos necesarios, todos falsos por supuesto.

Amanda era de la opinión de que Methos despertaría, que probablemente había tomado una cabeza y el quickening no se le había asentado bien. Fiel a la teoría de Amanda y sin tiempo para investigar, procedieron a cubrir las huellas de Adam Pierson ante el resto del mundo.

Informaron a la universidad y a una molesta Louise que creía que la habían dejado plantada, que el buen doctor había pasado a mejor vida.

Los vigilantes lamentaron la pérdida de Adam pero a la vez se sintieron aliviados, Pierson nunca les había ocasionado problemas, pero siempre se les hizo muy sospechosa su relación con Dunca MacLeod. Enviaron sus condolencias a Joe y al misterioso 'gemelo' de Adam, llamado Benjamín, que cuando Adam todavía era vigilante, les había comentado en alguna ocasión que vivía en una mansión de las afueras de Londres. El 'hermano fantasma', era una mentirilla que había inventado para justificar ante sus colegas la existencia de su casa de Londres en una ocasión que apareció una factura entre sus papeles a nombre de Benjamín Pierson. Joe les informó que lamentablemente el otro doctor Pierson, el médico, no podía asistir al funeral de su hermano pues estaba fuera del país y no había conseguido localizarlo.

- El resto de la investigación la hizo Amanda, entró a tu departamento y sacó los datos de tus cuentas bancarias de tu laptop -Joe señaló con la cabeza la computadora portátil que reposaba sobre un coqueto neceser.

- ¿Amanda tiene mis números de cuenta? -preguntó alarmado Methos, iniciando un rápido recuento mental de los valores que NO tenía en su laptop.

- Nick la tiene controlada -contestó Joe sonriendo torcidamente.

- Es un alivio -Methos suspiró largamente.

- Amanda te maquilló. Estabas hecho una mierda -rió Joe entre dientes- y Nick sugirió que te pusiéramos sobre una cama de hielo, por si acaso revivías en pleno funeral.

- Me congelaron el trasero. Genial -admitió Methos sonriendo.

- Imagina que Louis se acercara, como lo hizo y descubriera súbitamente que aparte de respirar estabas calientito -rió Joe nuevamente.

- Hubiera sido embarazoso -afirmó Methos.

- Ahora ¿me quieres explicar? -preguntó Joe más suavemente.

El hecho de haber puesto en palabras el largo y angustioso proceso parecía haber drenado la ira del vigilante. Aunado al profundo alivio que sentía de ver vivito y coleando al viejo. Joe le tenía aprecio, eso era evidente. La engañosa apariencia juvenil de Adam Pierson era irreconciliable con los milenios de vida que cargaba encima. Y Joe era sobre-protector con él. Como buen barman Joe rellenó los vasos con whisky y se dispuso a escuchar a Methos.

Methos le contó que lo único que sabía era que él se dirigía a su cita con Louise cuando sucedió el accidente, pero jamás se le ocurrió relacionar las pesadillas con lo último. Quizá porque no tenía sentido.

- ¿Fue un quickening? -preguntó Joe a quemarropa.

- Por lo que dijiste de las quemaduras... y el resto de las señas aparentemente sí, pero entiende Joe, YO no estaba peleando con nadie, iba conduciendo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te sucede esto?

- Esta es la primera vez.

- ¿Estás seguro? Un quickening seco... vaya

- Interesante manera de expresar las cosas...

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando?

- Ni la más mínima. Ahora si me permites, tomaré un baño... huelo a funeraria.

Joe lo observó entrar al cuarto de baño y lo escuchó abrir la ducha, sin dejar de preguntarse cuánto de lo que le había contado era cierto. Su instinto de vigilante le decía que había algo más, sólo que no acertaba a descubrir qué. La carencia absoluta de parámetros de referencia en lo que acaecía a Methos, la mayor parte de las veces era abrumadora.

Encendió la laptop de Methos y accesó la base de datos de los vigilantes. La pregunta era ¿Quién había tomado una cabeza en París hacía tres días?, porque si había habido un quickenig alguien tenía que haber cortado una cabeza. La respuesta tardó unos minutos en llegar: Duncan MacLeod. Joe casi se cae de la silla. Después de Kell, Duncan había vuelto a desaparecer, se habían reportado avistamientos esporádicos del escocés en los sitios que frecuentara Connor, uno en Glenfinnan, otro en Nueva York, cero retos... Duncan MacLeod en París, eso sí era novedad.

No pudo evitar sentir resentimiento de que no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él, vaya ni siquiera con Methos, después del enojoso asunto de Connor... ¿Cuántas veces le había salvado la vida Methos? Ahora su ira se canalizó en indignación por la poca gratitud que Duncan mostraba hacia su amigo mutuo. Soltó un sapo y varias culebras.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio asomarse la sonriente cara de Methos.

- ¿Qué sucede Joe, viste un fantasma?... ¿Qué pasa?

- Duncan está en París.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Resulta que el cuartel general de los vigilantes y medio París sabían el paradero de MacLeod y yo no?

- Calma niño, calma... hablé con él -contestó Methos.

- Me estoy haciendo viejo.

- Joe Joe, no es para tanto, después de tanto tiempo debes saber que si no deseamos ser encontrados... Lo que quiero decir es que tenía un asunto pendiente con él, explicarle lo de Connor...

- ¿Qué con Connor?

- Decirle que está vivo.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Tal vez sí... en fin... en cuanto llegó a París lo ubiqué, lo fui a visitar y hablamos. Eso fue todo.

- ¿Qué con Connor? -insistió Joe.

- Está vivo -afirmó secamente.

- ¡Maldita sea, eso ya lo dijiste!

- No te lo puedo explicar Joe, créeme Connor está vivo y Mac tenía qué saberlo, también tenía qué saber dónde encontrarlo... tampoco me creía -afirmó Methos mirando la incierta cara de Joe- déjalo Joe, tampoco Connor quiere ser encontrado.

Joe supo que no iba a poder sacarle más del asunto. Todo era un lío, pero si Methos creía que se iba a librar tan fácilmente, estaba muy equivocado.

- Duncan tomó una cabeza el mismo día de tu accidente y a la misma hora -afirmó Joe sin aviso previo.

Methos palideció, por un tiempo había sospechado que los efectos del doble quickening de Bordeaux tenían que ver con sus vívidas pesadillas, pero nada más, unidos al efecto adicional de que ahora sabía con exactitud cómo localizar a Duncan en caso necesario. Ocho mil años y fracción de fuerza vital divididas entre ambos le habían dado esa capacidad, la de identificar y aislar la fuerza vital del escocés aún a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Qué tanto no me estás diciendo?

- Quisiera saberlo Joe... quisiera saberlo.

Joe lo dejó en el departamento de Amanda, regresando al bar. El ajetreo de los pasados tres días había sido demasiado para su osamenta. Apenas abandonó Joe el departamento cuando Methos ya había ideado un plan. Y contaba con MacLeod para llevarlo a cabo. Se cambió de ropa, afortunadamente Amanda había traído algo de la vestimenta de Adam Pierson. Se recordó agradecérselo en un futuro próximo. Se dirigió al cementerio y se dispuso a hacer guardia, escondiendo cuidadosamente su presencia del radar Inmortal.

Duncan MacLeod llevaba quince minutos excavando la tumba de Adam Pierson cuando el zumbido lo alertó. Y Methos decidió que ya había sudado suficiente.

- Agradezco el esfuerzo, pero ya estoy afuera.

- ¡Maldición Methos!, casi me matas del susto. Maurice me informó hace unos minutos que te habían enterrado y vine a... ¡Olvídalo! -se interrumpió Duncan molesto.

- ¿Sabes Mac? Tengo una curiosa teoría... pero primero dejemos descansar a Adam en paz -añadió quitándole la pala y comenzando a tapar el hoyo que había hecho el escocés.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías vigilándome? -preguntó Duncan mirándolo con suspicacia.

- Unos 15 minutos.

- ¿No me podías avisar antes?

- Quería ver tus intenciones.

- Intenciones... ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Methos?

- Adam Pierson a tu servicio. Aparentemente todo mundo piensa que yo orquesté esto... -repuso Methos aplanando finalmente la tierra removida y mirando con cariño su tumba, sí que era bonita, aunque todavía no tenía una lápida.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pregunta equivocada, respuesta equivocada. Fue un accidente. Simplemente me morí. Una de mis muertes más prolongadas por cierto -explicó echando la pala al hombro y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio.

- Nadie se muere simplemente *Adam*, ni siquiera nosotros -dijo Duncan mirándolo de reojo.

- Yo sí... tengo una hipótesis. Necesito comprobarla. ¿Ves? Allá viene la comprobación... -señaló con la cabeza una figura que se acercaba a ellos, Duncan percibió al Inmortal y preparó su katana, Methos lo tomó del antebrazo y movió la cabeza tendiéndole la pala- es mío -dijo dirigiéndose con paso firme a la figura, la pesada Ivanhoe asomando en su mano.

La pelea terminó sin más ni más, Duncan observó la rapidez de los movimientos de su amigo y el tajo que cortó limpiamente la cabeza del enemigo. El quickening azotando inmisericorde a su compañero y la ya familiar sensación de su cabello erizándose en la nuca a pesar de la distancia. Se acercó a Methos y le tendió la mano, sabía que los quickening no se le daban muy bien.

- ¿Y bien?

- No resultó. Tiene que haber otra explicación -contestó Methos jadeando, aún adolorido por las descargas recibidas.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco, o qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- Ahí viene el otro -señaló sin separar la vista de Duncan- tu turno.

- ¿Los convocaste? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás completamente loco!

- Observación, experimentación...

- ¡Ya cállate! -gruñó MacLeod encaminándose hacia el otro.

Esta vez el resultado fue completamente diferente. Methos observó desmayadamente como todas y cada una de las heridas recibidas por Duncan en el transcurso de la afortunadamente corta pelea, encontraban representación en su propio cuerpo, pudo sentir el dolor y el cansancio reflejados en sus huesos, hasta que perdió la conciencia.

Volvió en si para encontrar un aterrorizado y culposo escocés que lo observaba con las cejas entretejidas y mirada de cocker spaniel. El mundo se movía bajo ellos y él se sentía incapaz de detenerlo. Methos se incorporó tratando de hacer tierra, hasta que descubrió que estaban en la barcaza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- 12 horas -contestó Duncan, súbitamente interesado en el piso.

- Se está acortando... interesante.

- ¿Me quieres decir qué carajos está pasando?

- Mi hipótesis más cercana es que estamos unidos. Estoy unido a ti, te cortan... me cortan, siento tus quickening, sin el beneficio adicional de la resurrección por supuesto, ni la curación por lo que veo -señaló sus heridas enfurruñado.

- Methos... lo lamento...

- Olvídalo... otra cosa además de arruinar mi vida sexual no tiene importancia. Bien Highlander, me voy.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Lo más lejos de ti espero.

Poner distancia de por medio fue la única solución viable que se le ocurrió de momento, estaba navegando por instinto. Habló con Joe y le explicó que iba a ausentarse un tiempo.

Habiendo volado en pedacitos su fachada, Adam Pierson pasó a ser un nuevo Inmortal, con vigilante asignado oficialmente. La explicación aceptada fue que Duncan MacLeod lo había sacado del cementerio pues tiempo atrás había percibido que era un pre-inmortal y que lo había mandado muy lejos para buscar un tutor. Al ser nuevo en el juego, era muy peligroso para Adam Pierson ser estudiante de un Inmortal de la 'liga' del escocés. Así que Adam se dedicó a recorrer mundo, iniciando con unos meses en el Tíbet, por cortesía de Duncan, que se sentía tan culpable de la situación que se empeñó en cubrir los gastos depositando puntualmente en la flamante cuenta nueva de Adam Pierson. Pero esa solución espacio-temporal no solucionó nada. Tras el cuarto quickening, acompañado de 'pérdidas de conciencia' (Methos se negaba a llamarles muertes temporales) ahora en la Patagonia, Methos decidió buscar la ayuda de Mix.


	5. Chapter 5: El recuento de los daños

**El recuento de los daños.**

**Quien vive de combatir a un enemigo tiene interés en dejarle con vida.  
****(Nietzche, Humano, demasiado humano)**

- ¿Quieres decir que traemos cola? -preguntó Connor enderezándose en el asiento trasero y atisbando por el retrovisor.

- No, perdí a mi vigilante en los Andes -contestó Methos bostezando con tranquilidad.

- ¿Entonces quiénes son esos? -preguntó Connor señalando por encima de su hombro con el pulgar- nos están siguiendo desde que llegamos a Querétaro.

- Genial -contestó Mix acelerando y saliéndose en la desviación de San Juan del Río con un brusco volantazo- Tequisquiapan es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro.

- ¿El cortijo?

- No, pero tal vez si llegamos a la sierra los perderemos.

- ¿Por qué no me gusta el 'si llegamos'?

- Llegaremos -replicó Methos sacando una ametralladora debajo del asiento.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Esto no es Estados Unidos! ¡Baja esa madre! ¡Tú también escocés!

- Pero...

- ¡Ya me oyeron! -tronó Mix mirándolos con ojos asesinos por el retrovisor.

Ambos bajaron sus armas escondiéndolas bajo los asientos, mirando interrogantes a su amigo. Mix aceleró lo más que pudo. El tráfico de la carretera a Tequisquiapan estaba muy cerrado, el camino de dos carriles obstaculizaba sus intentos de ir más rápido. La pequeña ciudad colonial se vislumbraba tras la presa Constitución, llena por las lluvias del verano. Mix aceleró un poco más, esquivando coches e ignorando los furiosos bocinazos de conductores acostumbrados a tomarse la vida con calma. El vehículo que los seguía maniobraba con la misma agilidad que el de ellos, manteniéndose a escasa distancia.

Pararon por gasolina mientras decidían qué hacer con sus perseguidores. Connor examinó el vehículo concienzudamente hasta asegurarse de que no traían un rastreador, y ninguno de ellos pudo percibir la signatura Inmortal cuando el vehículo los pasó de largo. Probablemente eran turistas con el mismo rumbo, muy abundantes en esa época del año. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, en la desviación hacia Ezequiel Montes no había señales visibles de ellos y los tres hombres comenzaron a relajarse, diciéndose que estaban paranoicos. La tarde estaba cayendo rápidamente y el vehículo iniciaba el ascenso a la Sierra Gorda. El ambiente aún perspiraba sus olores a tierra mojada por las lluvias recientes. Mix encendió los faros de niebla.

Alternando a cada lado de la estrecha carretera a dos carriles se extendían profundos barrancos cortados en ángulos de 45 grados, la pared rocosa estaba cubierta por arbustos y rocas salientes. Connor se había vuelto a acostar sacando los pies por la ventanilla. Methos y él habían prescindido de los cinturones de seguridad para poder echar mano de sus armas libremente dado el caso. Connor comenzó a roncar suavemente, la nuca apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla, usando los brazos cruzados como almohadas.

Mix señaló la silueta de la prominente roca que sobresalía perfilada en el horizonte mientras tomaban una de las pronunciadas curvas de la accidentada carretera.

- ¿Ahí vamos? -preguntó Methos mirando boquiabierto la extraña formación rocosa.

- Un poco más adelante -respondió Mix sonriendo.

- ¿Es natural?

- Sí. Es un monolito, una sola pieza de roca de 2500 metros de altitud a nivel del mar. Es el cuello del cráter de un volcán. El perfil de un simio mirando al cielo desde este ángulo.

- ¡Qué imaginación! -repuso Methos ladeando la cabeza y aguzando la vista, un instante después la roca se perdió a su izquierda.

- Se ve mejor de día. También es un sitio de confluencia de ovnis -añadió Mix conteniendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees en esas cosas? ¿La verdad está ahí afuera... expedientes X?

- Creo lo que dicen mis antepasados: La Peña de Bernal es un sitio de poder. Un lugar sagrado. Durante el solsticio de primavera la gente viene de todo el país a recargarse de energía, como hacían nuestros abuelos. Aunque en ese entonces era para darle las gracias al sol por haber ganado la batalla contra la oscuridad un día más -contestó Mix ligeramente, sin morder el anzuelo.

Methos se volvió de lado para observar si se estaba burlando de él. Pero la tranquila expresión de Mix le indicó que no. Estaba hablando en serio. La masa rocosa volvió a aparecer en la siguiente curva, viéndola contra el horizonte en sus tonalidades purpúreas, sí parecía un simio mirando al cielo.

- Cuando todo esto termine te compraré un sarape -dijo Mix sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que su amigo se arrebujaba en su abrigo- Bernal es famoso por la suavidad y pureza de su lana. Aunque tal vez te quede mejor una chipiturka.

- ¿Una qué?

- Es una especie de...

El fuerte impacto que golpeó el lado izquierdo de la camioneta los sacudió. Mix volanteó, perdiendo el control del vehículo que derrapó lateralmente volcándose en la curva y el mundo comenzó a girar vertiginosamente mientras caían por la cañada, rebotando contra arbustos y rocas en una caída al parecer interminable.

Todo sucedió rápidamente.

Connor fue el primero en salir disparado por la ventanilla en una de las vueltas, despertado súbitamente por un intenso dolor en el costado izquierdo. Abrió los ojos sintiendo que el dolor llenaba cada poro de su piel. Descubrió aterrorizado que no se podía mover, bajó la vista para ver sobresalir sus costillas rotas y sus piernas dobladas de manera antinatural. Maldijo entre dientes, calculando el tiempo que la reparación de su maltrecho cuerpo iba a tomar y pidiéndole al cielo que no apareciera un cazador. Giró la cabeza, pudo ver el vehículo aún cayendo un segundo antes de desvanecerse en una bienvenida muerte temporal.

- ¡Ahhhh! -exclamó Connor tratando de jalar aire, volviendo a maldecir mentalmente la absurda lentitud de su recuperación.

Sintió una mano apoyada sobre su boca, ahogando sus ruidos. Abrió los ojos al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero descubrió la ausencia del zumbido Inmortal antes de ver un haz de luz posado en él. La memoria del accidente regresó a él y se dijo que probablemente era un samaritano que quería ayudar. El problema ahora era qué rayos le iba a decir... cómo rayos le iba a explicar...

- Shhh está bien... te vi revivir -dijo ella en inglés, con voz muy bajita, separando cuidadosamente su palma de la boca de Connor. Él pudo percibir el familiar tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda, un Vigilante- se llevaron a tu amigo.

- Hazme un... fa-vor... ende-rézame -balbuceó jadeante.

La chica lo miró aterrorizada, pero comprendió lo que se le estaba pidiendo. Sacó un pañuelito de su bolso y lo metió a la boca de Connor. Tomó una larga inhalación y cerró los ojos por un instante, comenzando su tétrico deber. Con sumo cuidado estiró las piernas de Connor emparejándolas lo mejor que pudo, tomándose un largo intervalo entre cada una, y luego los brazos. Los ahogados gritos de Connor la hicieron vacilar brevemente. No podía continuar. El escocés escupió el pañuelo.

- Mátame -le dijo con voz silbante- en mi...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sintió la Presencia acercarse. Incapaz de moverse aún, esperó lo inevitable. La joven miró su expresión confundiéndola con dolor y él agitó la cabeza desesperado. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su pecho cuando vio al dueño de la signatura. Methos lo miraba moviendo la cabeza. Se arrodilló junto a él y recuperando el pañuelito del suelo lo sacudió y lo volvió a colocar en la boca de Connor.

- Hablando de no ponerse el cinturón... Préstame tu lámpara y cierra los ojos Amy -dijo suavemente, extrayendo su daga y enterrándola rápidamente en el corazón de Connor.

La mortal no lo obedeció, mirándolo estúpidamente.

- Entonces alúmbrame -dijo Methos, Amy asintió apuntando el haz de luz hacia el caído.

Methos sabía lo que tenía qué hacer y no era agradable. Haciendo caso omiso de la mortal, abrió la camisa del escocés y con rapidez hizo un corte a lo largo del esternón, separando ágilmente piel y músculo con la misma daga que usara para matarlo. Ante los azorados ojos de Amy, Methos metió una mano bajo las capas dérmicas, acomodando las costillas en su lugar, una súbita aunque débil convulsión sacudió el cuerpo de Connor y Methos dejó por unos instantes que la luz del quickenig cerrara, si bien penosamente, los fragmentos rotos de hueso que él sostenía entre los dedos, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo en las yemas.

Volvió a enterrar la daga cuando los gemidos ahogados de Connor se hicieron más fuertes. Ahora centró sus atenciones en el brazo fracturado, levantando la piel nuevamente y metiendo el hueso sobresaliente en su lugar. Connor volvió a revivir y a comenzar nuevamente el proceso de curación. Methos dio un poderoso tirón a la pierna izquierda arrancando un grito del escocés y luego revisó rápidamente el cuerpo de su amigo, decidiendo que el resto podía sanar sólo.

Entonces volvió su atención a Amy. La joven estaba conmocionada, los azules ojos miraban enloquecidamente la ensangrentada figura de Connor. Methos le quitó la lámpara de las manos apagándola y la sacudió gentilmente tomándola de los hombros, murmurando palabras de ánimo. Ninguna respuesta. Finalmente le dio una cachetada. La joven lo miró azorada antes de separarse bruscamente de él y doblarse sobre el estómago, vomitando. Methos esperó que el ataque histérico y las convulsiones remitieran y la ayudó a sentarse, abrazándola con fuerza, esperando devolverle un poco de sanidad con el gesto.

Connor se sentó sintiéndose profundamente débil. Tratando de imaginar de dónde conocía Methos a la mujer, el recuerdo del tatuaje le avisó: era una Vigilante. Extraño, sus vigilantes nunca antes trataron de establecer contacto con él, probablemente Duncan le había informado a Dawson y le habían asignado a esta novata. Trató de ahogar la risa que amenazaba sacudirlo, pobre chica. Methos soltó el abrazo de Amy y se arrodilló junto a su amigo, metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacó un chocolate, lo desenvolvió y se lo tendió a Connor.

- ¿Chocolate? -lo miró con incredulidad.

- Un estimulante muy eficaz.

- Gracias.

- ¿Siempre es así? -preguntó Amy más compuesta, su instinto de Vigilante tomando nuevamente las riendas.

Acababa de atestiguar una escena nunca vista por ningún Vigilante en la larga historia de la existencia de la organización. El problema es que no podía registrarlo en sus crónicas.

- Generalmente sanamos solos, claro, el mejor remedio es un quickening, acomoda todo en su lugar en cuestión de minutos -explicó Methos sacando otro chocolate para Amy. Ella lo rechazó con un gesto de asco, así que él se lo comió.

Methos no perdió tiempo, sacó el celular y comenzó a descender la cañada mientras hablaba rápidamente en la bocina, guiado por los faros de niebla que seguían encendidos. Alumbrado solamente por la luz de la luna avanzó cautelosamente hacia el vehículo accidentado, unos cien metros más abajo. Amy lo siguió con la vista.

Se volvió a mirar a Connor que estaba ocupado masticando su chocolate, estaba sentado con las rodillas al pecho, moviendo la cabeza como si quisiera deshacer un nudo de tensión en su cuello o acomodar una vértebra. Tras unos minutos el escocés pareció alterarse por la fijeza de su mirada y se volvió a mirarla fijamente.

- Gracias -musitó el escocés sonriendo de lado.

- No hay de qué -contestó ella mirándolo aprehensiva.

- Si dices algo de esto te mato -siseó mirándola amenazador.

Por supuesto que Connor no pensaba matarla, después de todo había permanecido a su lado; pero sí espantarla lo suficiente para que se olvidara de acercarse a él en lo sucesivo. Samaritana o no. Vigilante o no.

Amy se quedó paralizada por la impresión. Sabía que el hombre era Inmortal, lo había visto revivir, pero no lo conocía, no recordaba haber visto su rostro antes. Se parecía mucho a la fotografía de Connor MacLeod que viera hacía muchos años, cuando estaba estudiando 'la población inmortal' en la sección europea de los Vigilantes. Pero el otro MacLeod le había cortado la cabeza hacía ya casi dos años y su crónica estaba cerrada. Connor la miraba con curiosidad, pero ella lo seguía sintiendo amenazador.

El ruido de los pasos de Methos la sacó de su espanto. El viejo cargaba las tres pesadas mochilas que constituían su equipaje en un hombro, ¡Gracias a Dios que volvía!, aunque aún traía el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Este hombre ceñudo era demasiado para ella. Con él cerca se sentía segura. Connor la miraba desconfiado. Methos cortó la comunicación y arrojó una de las mochilas hacia Connor, que comenzó a deshacerse rápidamente de sus ajadas ropas sin empacho alguno. Amy se sonrojó volviéndole la espalda. Methos avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado tomándola ligeramente del brazo.

- Ahora... ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Methos cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Perdiste tu vigilante de turno en los Andes, Adam, pero pude localizarte, eres muy evidente en Latinoamérica, mucha gente te recuerda -contestó ella con cierta picardía- demasiado blanco, alto y delgado.

- Regresa a casa Amy -dijo Methos.

- Ah no, no te voy a perder.

- ¿Les importaría? -preguntó Connor ya vestido con ropas limpias, acercándose a ambos y mirándolos alternadamente.

- Connor-Amy-Amy-Connor -contestó Methos presentándolos mutuamente. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, mirando incrédula al ceñudo hombre que le tendía la mano. ¡Ese hombre la había amenazado de muerte! Y definitivamente era ESE Connor MacLeod.

- Y Amy es... -interrogó Connor alzando las cejas interrogante.

- Mi vigilante oficial.

Connor dejó caer la mandíbula al piso. De todas las acciones inimaginables de Methos, ésta era inconcebible. Cerró la boca mientras extendía la mano.

Amy le estrechó la mano tímidamente, apabullada por la emoción que representaba conocer al legendario escocés, muchos vigilantes se sentirían envidiosos de saber que mantenía una relación estrecha con dos leyendas vivientes. Sólo que Connor MacLeod estaba muerto para los registros internos y para el mundo y Methos era un mito.

- ¿Pudiste ver las placas? -preguntó Connor.

- Sí, le hablé a Lulú -respondió Methos.

- ¿A dónde lo llevaron?-preguntó Connor, aún mirado de reojo a la chica.

- Lulú investigó el número de placas, pero... Connor...

- Yo me ocupo -repuso el escocés sin dejarlo terminar, extendiendo su mano para agarrar los datos garabateados a toda prisa en la envoltura de la barra de chocolate.

- Amy ¿Puedes dejarme en el pueblo?, tengo que esperar por Lulú.

Amy asintió en silencio. Comenzaron a subir la pendiente hasta la carretera y su pequeño auto rentado. Amy abrió la cajuela y Methos arrojó las mochilas en el portaequipaje.

Dejaron al viejo en el pueblo, Amy quería quedarse con él, pero tenía que llevar a Connor al lugar que les indicara Methos. Connor se apeó del auto y pidió señas para llegar al sitio indicado. Amy nunca dejaba de maravillarse de la fluidez que tenían los inmortales con cualquier idioma. Connor y Adam solían cambiar de lenguaje con el mínimo esfuerzo. Sí, para ella Methos siempre sería Adam.

Aún sentía temor del escocés. A pesar de ser un hombre atractivo, emanaba peligro por cada poro de la piel. Miró de reojo el recto perfil y los finos labios, la mirada casi velada por unas preciosas cejas increíblemente bien delineadas. Se sonrojó involuntariamente pensando que se estaba comportando como una colegiala, peor aún, el hombre parecía darse cuenta del hecho y sonreía de lado, mientras fingía explorar los alrededores.

Alcanzaron el punto indicado por el campesino y se apearon. Connor decidió dejarla en el auto en lo que investigaba el terreno. Amy protestó brevemente, pero se sentó a esperar, rogándole a todos los cielos poder salir bien librada de esta insólita aventura.

Un par de horas después Connor regresó, había reunido la información necesaria. El siguiente paso era esperar a Methos. Así que decidió regresar por la chica y mantenerla junto a él. La siguiente etapa iba a ser más peligrosa y quería tener todas las incógnitas a mano. Amy se vio arrastrada hacia la pálida penumbra del cerro, obedeció en silencio las indicaciones del escocés y se agazapó tras un árbol.

Deshacerse del primer vigía fue lento. Una mano en la boca mientras la otra bloqueaba la circulación de sangre al cerebro, el hombre cayó desmayado casi sin forcejear, Connor lo sostuvo de las axilas arrodillándolo, luego le colocó una rodilla en su pecho y lo desnucó, apartándolo del camino, lo único que podía hacer con tan sólo las manos y la necesidad de evitar el ruido. Examinó el rifle de largo alcance con mira nocturna, el problema es que no tenía silenciador, no podría disparar. Era a la vez una ventaja y una desventaja un terreno tan amplio a cubrir, tremendo error táctico del enemigo, se dijo. Regresó hasta Amy y la condujo por el camino que había limpiado de defensas.

Connor se deslizó velozmente tras uno de los árboles, seguido por Amy que apenas podía mantener el ritmo del Inmortal. Unos metros más allá alcanzó a ver la silueta del vigilante, pálidas volutas de niebla se elevaban del suelo, iluminadas a medias por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por el follaje. El guardián metió el rifle de largo alcance bajo su axila derecha mientras encendía un cigarrillo, protegiendo con la mano la vacilante llama del encendedor. Connor avanzó sigilosamente hasta colocarse detrás de él, jaló la culata del rifle de la axila que lo aprisionaba y asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del hombre, que cayó pesadamente hacia delante. Se inclinó y tocó su cuello, aún vivía, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la cabeza del hombre con ambas manos y la giró bruscamente. Escuchó el crujido de las vértebras. Tomó el rifle y se lo tendió a la mujer.

Amy se tapó la boca con una mano ahogando el grito que amenazaba salir de su garganta. Su estómago se contrajo convulsivamente y sintió el suelo oscilar bajo sus pies. Connor dejó caer el rifle y colocó una mano suavemente en sus hombros jalándola hasta el tronco del árbol, presionándola con su cuerpo hacia las sombras.

- ¿Estás bien?

Amy sacudió la cabeza negando fervientemente, tratando de ahogar la sensación de náusea y recriminándose su falta de estómago para estos menesteres. Consideró seriamente solicitar su remoción del equipo de campo. Aunque no negaba que en este caso, tenía su recompensa, el cálido y suavemente musculoso cuerpo de Connor MacLeod era premio suficiente.

- Respira... sólo respira -dijo Connor.

- En cuanto recuerde cómo hacerlo -fue la réplica que escapó involuntariamente de sus labios, "Y no solamente por el susto" pensó para sí sonrojándose levemente.

Connor rió suavemente, aún presionando su cuerpo reafirmantemente sobre la trémula mortal.

- Retira tus patas de ella -siseó la voz.

La voz lo sobresaltó y giró elevando inconscientemente el arma, pero ya Methos estaba a un lado, tratando de esconderse también en el tronco del árbol. Amy se rió nerviosamente, ahogando el sonido con las manos.

- Un día de estos Me... Adam... -amenazó Connor.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Cinco mortales más, uno a treinta y cinco metros a la derecha, otro a unos cien metros a la izquierda de la cabaña, uno en la puerta delantera y dos adentro de la cabaña, uno junto a la puerta, uno junto a la chimenea en el lado izquierdo-resumió Connor rápidamente- un Inmortal adentro. Visto todo desde la ventana del lado oeste.

- ¿Pudiste verlo?

- Sí pero no lo reconocí.

- Es Ignacio Riveiro -afirmó Amy tímidamente- es el único que anda por esta zona aparte de ustedes -añadió viendo la duda en sus rostros.

-¡Maldición! Mix debe estarla pasando realmente mal.

Connor los miró a ambos alternativamente esperando una explicación. El nombre no le era familiar.

- Un portugués, alumno de Juan Albarrán. Era el dueño de Mix -proveyó Methos moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Dueño? ¿Era su esclavo? -preguntó Connor.

- Sí. Mix escapó matando a Albarrán.

Una alarma sonó en el cerebro de Amy, el hombre el que llamaban Mix ERA un inmortal. En sus años de entrenamiento nunca había tropezado con una crónica que se refiriera a él. Que interesante.

- Venganza entonces. ¿Encontraste a Lulú?

Methos lo miró interrogante. Después rió amistosamente y asintió dejando caer en el suelo la pesada bolsa de lona.

- Amy... será mejor que te vayas, Joe me mataría si supiera que te puse en peligro.

- Joe me mataría si supiera que conozco tu paradero... y MacLeod también, el otro MacLeod -corrigió Amy rápidamente, mirando el piso súbitamente interesada y sonrojándose levemente- pero no me voy.

Methos consideró seriamente la posibilidad de ponerla fuera de combate en lo que ellos terminaban su misión, después de todo la joven mujer no tenía por qué contemplar tan enojoso asunto. Finalmente asintió, sacó una pistola de la bolsa y armó el silenciador en el cañón, se la colocó en las manos, luego se arrodilló en el piso hurgando a ciegas en la bolsa de lona y extrajo un chaleco antibalas. Se lo tendió en silencio, Amy se lo puso y él la ayudó a sujetar las correas firmemente mientras Connor se armaba con dagas, pistolas y demás.

- Tenemos que hablar de tu gusto por los colores claros Connor -gruñó Methos, armándose él también, Amy rió suavemente.

- Jamás en tu vida. Me gusta el gris -exclamó Connor mirando su gabardina, un poco maltrecha, pero bastante llamativa en medio de la oscuridad.

- Hay de grises a grises.

- Tomas el de la izquierda, yo el de la derecha. Amy, espera aquí -indicó Connor- si uno de los malos se acerca disparas.

Amy asintió "mientras no sea el Inmortal", pensó tocando levemente el fino estoque sin guarnición que traía en la pernera de sus holgados pantalones. No sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para separarle la cabeza del cuerpo. ¡Vaya!, ni siquiera se creía capaz de elevar la espada de Adam, dada la necesidad. Se pegó lo más que pudo al tronco del árbol.

Methos se agazapó ocultándose en la maleza y se acercó sigilosamente a su blanco, apuntando cuidadosamente la mirilla de la pistola, elevó el arma y disparó, un suave zumbido cortó el silencio y el proyectil se alojó en la nuca del vigía que cayó como muñeco de trapo hacia delante. "Sí" exclamó Methos ahogadamente mientras avanzaba de árbol en árbol hasta la cabaña, concentrándose en silenciar su quickening.

Connor se deshizo de la misma manera del suyo y regresó por Amy. Un par de minutos después estaban junto a Methos. Connor se acercó a una de las ventanas de la cabaña, ojeando rápidamente el interior. Una de las hojas estaba abierta, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían.

- ¡Maldición! -siseó Connor deslizándose al piso junto a sus compañeros- falta uno de los mortales.

- ¿Mix?

- Atado a una silla, de pies y manos. Está... reviviendo en estos instantes -informó Connor.

- Dime algo que no sea obvio -protestó Methos poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

- Sabelotodo -gruñó Connor moviendo la cabeza- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Cómo anda tu puntería? -preguntó Methos señalando las dagas que Connor había ocultado en sus botas. Connor asintió en silencio- Amy, a 5 metros de la ventana hay uno, junto a la puerta... Escucha... le apuntas a la cabeza, disparas y te tiras al suelo. Voy por el de enfrente.

Amy asintió sin saber por qué. Ambos se colocaron bajo la ventana observando la disposición de sus blancos y memorizándola por turnos. Amy centró su atención en el hombre de la puerta, sin permitirse mirar el resto de la escena.

Mix estaba de espaldas a la ventana, atado firmemente a la silla, el inmortal a su derecha inclinado diciéndole algo al oído mientras Mix se esforzaba en volver la cabeza, como si le molestara el aliento de Riveiro, los ojos cerrados. El hombre junto a la puerta usaba el rifle como bastón, apoyado en la culata, sonreía despectivo. Connor evaluó sus posibilidades, el inmortal sería un blanco móvil.

- ¡Ahora! -dijo Connor parándose frente a la ventana y soltando las dos dagas al mismo tiempo mientras Amy disparaba desde una posición incómoda, el mortal cayó sobre su arma y ella se tiró sobre su estómago siguiendo las indicaciones de Methos.

La soga que ataba las manos de su amigo atrás de la silla se partió con el impacto de la punta de la daga, Mix rodó instintivamente, aún atado a la silla, al sentir el filo cortando profundamente el canto de su palma. La otra se alojó en la garganta del inmortal, que cayó llevándose las manos al cuello en un vano intento de jalar aire a través de vértebras hechas añicos. Connor sonrió, arrancando a correr hacia el frente de la cabaña. El vigía yacía muerto, un puñal enterrado en el pecho y Methos no se veía por ningún lado, Connor arremetió cargando furiosamente su peso contra la puerta, zafándola de sus goznes.

Amy se incorporó asomando la cabeza por la ventana y vio salir de una habitación a un hombre, el arma apuntando a Connor que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación. Elevó la pistola pero lo vio caer, girando casi sobre su eje. Methos había disparado desde la otra ventana. Connor se apresuró a cortar las ataduras de Mix, mientras Methos sacaba la daga de la garganta de Riveiro y la clavaba en su corazón, dejándola ahí.

- ¿Quieres su cabeza? -preguntó Methos arrodillándose junto al abatido cuerpo de su amigo. Connor lo sostenía en los brazos. Mix no contestó.

No se tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que había pasado. La ropa de Mix estaba hecha jirones y había sangre, vómito y otras cosas en el piso y encima de ambos inmortales. Habían pasado tan sólo unas cuantas horas, pero bastante difíciles.

- Está demasiado debilitado -contestó Connor, mirando el odio que centelleaba en los ojos de Methos- puedo cortar la cabeza de ese maldito bastardo y salir corriendo... su quickening...

- Es mío -siseó Methos- sácalos de aquí Connor.

- No creo que sea buena idea Adam -dijo Amy entrando temblorosa a la sangrienta escena. Su hermoso rostro alarmado y profundamente preocupado.

- ¡Amy, Sal de aquí!

- Pe... pero...

- Sé lo que me tengo que tragar. ¡Fuera de aquí, los dos! -gritó Methos.

- ¡No! -protestó débilmente Mix.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! -volvió a tronar Methos.

Ambos lo obedecieron, pasándole un brazo bajo las axilas por cada lado a Mix e ignorando sus protestas, prácticamente lo arrastraron fuera de la cabaña. Se alejaron en dirección del auto, un par de kilómetros al sur.

Mix se recuperaba lentamente, la pérdida de sangre demasiado abusiva como para compensarla en tan poco tiempo. Casi a medio camino intentó regresar a la cabaña, Connor lo puso fuera de combate con un izquierdazo y lo cargó hasta el automóvil, lo metió en la parte trasera y después de sacar ropas limpias de la mochila y ponerlas en el asiento, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -exclamó Amy golpeando con ambos puños el volante, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Es sólo otro inmortal, ¿Le tienes aprecio? -preguntó Connor desconcertado, malinterpretando el desconsuelo de la mujer.

-¡Es diabólico! Adam... Adam va a...

-Probablemente va a jugar un ratito con él antes de matarlo. Yo lo haría... después de lo que le hizo a Mix -Connor encogió los hombros.

Amy lo miró incrédula, las implicaciones de sus palabras cayeron como plomo fundido en su estómago y se bajó del auto, seguida por Connor que la miraba con preocupación. Nuevamente se dobló y vomitó.

- ¡Por Dios mujer! ¡Creí que eras un vigilante! -exclamó Connor abrazándola desconcertado.

- ¡Y por qué es tan importante ése... ése Mix! -contestó ella deshaciéndose del abrazo y mirándolo furiosa. Profundamente indignada con sus traidoras tripas, mientras se limpiaba la saliva con el faldellín del suéter- para que Adam tenga que... tenga que aceptar esa transferencia...

- Es un chamán -aportó Connor mirando de reojo hacia el asiento trasero del auto de Amy.

- ¿Y?

- Espérame, está despertando, préstame tus llaves.

Amy le tendió el llavero sin preguntar y Connor se apresuró a cerrar las portezuelas del vehículo con el remoto. Mix vociferaba presionando los botones y golpeando las ventanillas. Inútil, el cristal era blindado. Una de las ventajas de los vehículos de los Vigilantes.

- Es un sanador. Canaliza su quickening para curar. Adam no quiso que tomara esa fuerza vital por ese motivo. Aunque tenía que preguntar. Una transferencia maligna le haría mucho daño en el estado actual en el que está -razonó Connor con voz tranquila, ignorando soberanamente el escándalo que estaba haciendo el Inmortal encerrado en el auto.

Amy se mordió los labios para no decir nada más. A ella no le importaba Mix, ¿Y qué nombre era ése? A ella no le importaba si era un chamán o el Santo Padre, Joe le había explicado los efectos de los quickening en Adam y ella estaba funcionando en modo protector desde que lo había localizado en ése rancho de la Sierra Madre Queretana. Miró con odio al joven que seguía haciendo su pataleta en el coche. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él pareció avergonzarse con el fuego que sintió en su mirada, porque se quedó sentado muy tranquilo, mirándose las manos fijamente.

Connor soltó su famosa risita erizándole los vellos de la espalda.

- ¿Qué? -tronó ella aún de mal humor.

- De saber que eso era lo que se necesitaba para aplacarlo...

Entre los árboles del bosque se percibió una tormenta eléctrica, iluminando la oscuridad con destellos. Escucharon explosiones ahogadas en la distancia y una llamarada se elevó hacia el cielo por unos segundos antes de extinguirse tan rápidamente como surgió.

- Ha terminado -dijo Connor liberando los seguros de las puertas.

Mix salió al instante y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula antes de echar a correr hacia la cabaña. Amy lo miró interrogante mientras Connor se limpiaba la sangre de los labios y encogía los hombros.

- Prefiero enfrentarlo a él que a un Methos encabronado... Adam quiero decir -corrigió él.

- Sé quien es él, Connor MacLeod -dijo ella secamente alzando una iracunda ceja.

Nuevamente la mandíbula del MacLeod grande se deslizó hasta al piso. Pero sólo por si acaso...

- Si dices algo de él o sobre Mix... te mueres.

Esta vez la mortal no se acobardó, probablemente porque el escocés no puso mucho énfasis en la frase.

Connor la observó divertido mientras se metía al vehículo, cerraba de un portazo y posaba la cabeza en el volante, respirando agitadamente.

Encontrar algo que te sorprenda después de casi medio milenio de vida es difícil. Pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que esa mortal no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Había matado a un hombre a sangre fría, pero esa misma persona casi se vuelve del revés vomitando al imaginar a Methos torturando a otro inmortal. ¡Y ese instinto protector! por un instante temió tener que desmayarla también en lo que regresaba el viejo. Decidió que algún día le sacaría a Methos su historia con esa mujer.


	6. Chapter 6: La encrucijada del diablo

**La encrucijada de diablo.**

**"Hay que tener una buena memoria para ser capaz de mantener las promesas que se han hecho"  
(Nietzche, Humano, demasiado humano.)**

El hotel no era la gran cosa, habitaciones limpias con camas individuales era el lujo que podían esperar y el aire acondicionado algo completamente ajeno a su realidad; en medio de la sierra a lo más que podían aspirar era a gordos cobertores de lana peinada y picosa. Lulú se había encargado de reservarles habitaciones, una triple y una sencilla, Amy se sintió aliviada del arreglo.

Methos llamó a su puerta una media hora después. Amy abrió sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Methos sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Ahora hacemos preguntas obvias?

- Sabes a qué me refiero... ¿Te envió Joe?

- Es complicado.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Joe quería saber si estabas bien.

- Estoy bien -contestó él sonriendo- Me gustaría que esperaras en el rancho de Mix.

- Adam yo...

- Escucha Amy, agradezco tu ayuda, agradezco que hayas cuidado de Connor pe..

- ¡Ese neandertal me amenazó!

- Connor es...

- ¡Dos veces!

- Sólo quiere protegernos.

- ¡No puedo perderte!

- Necesito saber que estás bien para poder continuar adelante -repuso él suavemente.

- Estoy con dos de los inmortales más poderosos que existen. ¿Qué puede pasarme? -pestañeó coquetamente.

- Con halagos no vas a conseguir que te lleve.

- Si prometo no hablar de Mix...

- Eso es chantaje -la miró divertido.

- ¿Por favor? -suplicó ella tiernamente, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Y eso es muy bajo -repuso Methos entrecerrando lo ojos, completamente derrotado por esa mirada color de cielo. Se levantó y salió de la habitación moviendo la cabeza.

Methos se maldijo por su debilidad, probablemente Connor le gritaría hasta el cansancio que la presencia de la chica era una decisión absurda, pero le tenía aprecio, Amy era parte de su vida lo quisiera o no, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar mantenerla alejada.

Volvió su pensamiento a Mix, sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado por lo que iban a intentar. Deseaba poder acallar su conciencia. De cualquier manera ¿para qué la necesitaba? Visto en retrospectiva, la voluntaria inclusión de la molesta conciencia en su vida cotidiana le había traído consecuencias desastrosas. Entró a la habitación.

- Creí que regresarías hasta mañana -comentó Connor socarrón, recostado tranquilamente en su cama mientras jugueteaba con el control remoto. Methos le contestó con un gruñido- ¿Tú y ella?

- Ella y yo nada. Joe me mataría.

- Aaah.

- Ni lo pienses Connor -advirtió Methos.

- Es hermosa.

- Sí lo es. Olvídalo. ¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Duncan? Creí que la calentura terminaba con la adolescencia.

Entonces recordó que Connor había muerto muy joven, prácticamente un adolescente. Movió la cabeza divertido. Connor cambió a las caricaturas, sin dignarse a contestarle, sonriendo lobuno.

- ¿Mix?

- Bajó al bar, todavía está encabronado conmigo... y contigo.

- Oh.

- Methos... considérate libre de tu promesa -musitó Connor en un hilillo de voz. Methos lo miró fijamente, inexpresivo- cuando todo esto termine vete, desaparece nuevamente. La deuda está saldada con creces.

- Agradezco tu generosidad, pero es demasiado tarde. No puedo simplemente irme o desaparecer -contestó Methos también en voz baja.

- ¿Por Duncan? -preguntó Connor vacilante.

Methos rió suavemente moviendo la cabeza.

- Tu pariente es un amigo entrañable. Casi un hermano... qué pensamiento tan desagradable ¡Tú y yo seríamos primos! ¡Agh!

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta -repuso Connor sin morder el anzuelo. ¿Quién te retiene?

- Joe... no mientras él viva -contestó Methos secamente, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

Connor lo miró boquiabierto. Methos tenía pocas lealtades, y pocos lazos afectivos fuertes. Y se debatía como condenado cuando era enfrentado a esas emociones. Pero tenía sentido. Joe le había otorgado su amistad, había guardado el secreto de su identidad, pero ante todo: Joe era mortal. La levedad del ser humano había conmovido a Connor durante toda su vida, podía entender fácilmente que el vigilante era como un padre tardío para el viejo. La amistad de Dawson con Duncan tan sólo había acercado aún más a los dos hombres.

Amy cerró los ojos, los acontecimientos del día habían sido demasiado para ella. Su cerebro se negaba a admitir la magnitud de sus acciones y su parte racional trataba de atribuirlo, sin éxito, a su reluctancia a abandonar la vigilancia de Adam; pero en realidad partir significaba estar de regreso en el mundo real, un lujo que no podía darse, no mientras su conciencia siguiera mordiéndola. "Maté a sangre fría y me atreví a juzgar a Walker... maté a sangre fría y ni siquiera sentí remordimiento". Esa voz interior se negaba a callarse reviviendo una y otra vez la escena. Volvió a sentir sus latidos acelerándose y la adrenalina disparando reacciones vitales que no creía poseer. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y creyó entrever una línea de luz filtrarse y posarse levemente en su cara antes de que la habitación quedara en la penumbra.

Amy sintió una insistente mirada posada en ella y abrió los ojos. El rostro del hombre al que llamaban Mix se encontraba a dos palmos de su nariz, mirándola fijamente. Abrió la boca para protestar y él colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios. Amy sintió que su garganta se cerraba, se llevó las manos desesperadamente al cuello y los ojos oscuros parecieron sonreír; su pulgar se posó suavemente en sus manos y ella pudo respirar con facilidad. "Es un sanador" gritó su mente, pero su cuerpo reaccionó enloquecido de pánico, manoteando y pataleando sin control.

Mix retiró la mano del rostro de Amy y posó la palma en el aire sobre su estómago. Amy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Una cálida ola recorrió su cuerpo y sus piernas y brazos cesaron su movimiento. "¿Qué me está haciendo?" pensó mientras el nudo de terror comenzaba a deshacerse en su estómago. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió la puerta de la habitación abrirse apareciendo las familiares siluetas de Methos y Connor. Por un momento se sintió aliviada de verlos, pero cuando ninguno hizo un movimiento para rescatarla de ese bruto, comenzó a sentir nuevamente el pánico. Mix extendió los dedos y pareció tocar un arpa invisible y Amy otra vez sintió relajarse su cuerpo.

- Oblitus -musitó Mix mirándola fijamente a los ojos, volvió a mover los largos dedos en el aire y Amy se durmió.

Mix se volvió hacia los dos Inmortales. Bajó la cabeza pasando a su lado y salió de la habitación en silencio. Entró a la recámara que compartía con sus amigos y se quedó quieto, recostado contra la pared, doblado sobre su estómago.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? -demandó Methos, tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a enderezarse. Lo miró con seriedad.

- Borré su memoria, sólo eso -contestó Mix, los ojos cerrados y sin soltar el abrazo con el que protegía su estómago.

Connor temió por un momento que Methos peleara con Mix. Pero el viejo solamente movió la cabeza y habló conteniendo ligeramente la respiración.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Eliminé sus miedos... mañana recordará solamente que debe ir a 'Los Álamos' con Lulú... ahora si me disculpan... -Mix se detuvo, abrió los ojos y se deslizó de las garras de Methos que lo sostenían aprisionado de los hombros para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Está... francamente está verdoso -preguntó Connor mirando de reojo la puerta cerrada.

- Absorbió su pena y sus miedos. Amy está limpia como un recién nacido. Le hizo un regalo, Connor.

- ¿Puede hacer eso? No lo sabía -respondió Connor lacónicamente. Methos asintió en un gesto mudo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y yéndose a sentar en una de las camas, la mirada fija en el piso.

En realidad había muchas cosas que Connor no sabía de su amigo y por un momento el arrepentimiento que sintió por su falta de altruismo lo apabulló. Había conocido al hombre durante la revolución mexicana, casi 100 años atrás, en ese entonces era médico. La gente parecía morir en paz cuando hablaban con él en su lecho de muerte y era sumamente considerado en la comunidad. Respetado por los 'pelones' y por los campesinos del movimiento.

Connor evitó pensar demasiado en el asunto, le resultaba incomprensible, lo que sí había experimentado en carne propia era la habilidad de Mix para inmovilizar a la gente con un ligero toque de sus dedos. El famoso látigo del que Methos se burlaba incansablemente era un medio para acercar a la gente y ponerla fuera de combate, claro, siempre que no hubiera mobiliario de por medio, en ese caso no dudaba en utilizar su pistola.

Ligeramente más corpulento y al menos una pulgada más bajo que él, Mix poseía una buena musculatura y agilidad sorprendente. Aunque hombre pacífico, también lo era de decisiones rápidas e impulsivas, muchas veces carentes de un apropiado sentido de estrategia. Connor le tenía aprecio,"Definitivamente", se dijo mientras miraba a su amigo salir del baño enfundado en su ridícula pijama de manchitas de vaca. Lo escuchó mientras daba rápidas instrucciones a Lulú sobre la llegada de Amy y lo vio caer como tronco en la cama.

Del rancho les habían hecho llegar otra camioneta de doble cabina en el transcurso de la noche. Mix había solicitado a recepción que los despertaran en la madrugada, poco antes de salir el sol. El teléfono sonó a la hora indicada y pronto estuvieron en camino.

El paseo fue bastante corto y sin incidentes. La Encrucijada del Diablo se localizaba a unos 15 kilómetros de la Peña de Bernal, lo único que distinguía al lugar era un redondel de tierra yerma, carente de vegetación. Mix les explicó que era un sitio de poder por estar ubicado en el centro geométrico exacto del cruce de cuatro caminos. Aunque era un lugar sagrado, la gente lo evitaba pues corría la leyenda de que en ese sitio se podía convocar al mismo diablo y hacer un trato con él. El folclor local le atribuía cualidades malignas, aunque en realidad, según Mix, era un punto que concentraba energías geofísicas y espirituales.

Mix localizó el punto central del cruce y le indicó a Methos que se acostara. La cabeza apuntando al este y piernas y brazos abiertos a los lados. Indicándole a Connor que se mantuviera a un par de metros de ellos. Después se arrodilló del lado izquierdo de Methos.

Después de unos minutos...

- ¡Maldición Methos, quédate quieto! -exclamó Mix tratando de encontrar algo en la larga anatomía del viejo.

- ¡Me haces cosquillas! -replicó Methos retorciéndose un palmo debajo de la mano de su amigo, riendo nerviosamente.

- ¡Cosquillas! Ni siquiera te he tocado... Escucha, tengo que localizar el punto exacto y si te sigues moviendo como tlaconete con sal no puedo... -exclamó Mix rascándose la cabeza desesperado.

- Tlaco... tlaco... ¿qué? -Connor exclamó ahogando la risa.

- Babosa, creo que así les dicen... mira... hay dos maneras de hacer esto, en tus cinco o dormido. Tú decides -dijo Mix contando mentalmente hasta diez y al revés.

- Dormido -intervino Connor alegremente- yo puedo ponerlo a dormir.

- ¡Jamás en tu vida! -exclamó Methos sentándose rápidamente.

- ¡Ya estuvo! -gritó Mix sacando el látigo y amarrando fuertemente a Methos por los hombros en un rápido y fluido movimiento, acostándolo nuevamente y para más seguridad pisando decididamente ambos extremos- en tus cinco pero quieto.

- ¡Liar vaquillas da práctica! -exclamó Connor divertido- tengo que recordarlo... es efectivo.

- Deberías estar aquí...

- ¡Shhh los dos! Quieto Methos -amenazó Mix- tengo que localizar tu centro.

Connor miró a ambos tratando de no reírse abiertamente, la escena era francamente ridícula: Methos tendido en el suelo y Mix como tocando un piano invisible sobre un torso grotescamente enredado en el duro y negro cuero del látigo. No obstante su regocijo inicial, un silbido captó su atención.

Ante sus atónitos ojos se desenvolvió un acontecimiento extraño. Tres bolas de fuego cruzaron la oscuridad, iluminando con luz brillante la pálida penumbra del amanecer. Sobrevolaron levemente el cuerpo tendido como a un metro del suelo y después sobre Mix. Continuaron girando y unos instantes después se posaron al lado de Mix.

Una voz delicada se escuchó, el ligero tono burlón erizó los vellos de los brazos de Connor, que estaba demasiado pasmado para hablar.

- ¿Crees poder controlarlo hermano?

- Substantia -musitó Mix sin moverse.

Un sonido parecido al crujir de ramas rotas se escuchó y las tres llamaradas se fueron comprimiendo hasta formar tres siluetas negras que comenzaron a iluminarse desde el centro hacia fuera, adoptando formas sólidas embozadas de negro. El resplandor se apagó produciendo un ruido parecido al siseo del agua sobre el fuego.

- Eso fue sucio -exclamó una indignada voz, ahora claramente femenina.

- Inverosímil -continuó la segunda.

- Intolerable -añadió la tercera.

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, hermana. Ustedes también -masculló Mix aún sin moverse.

- Estás poniendo en peligro al abuelo -protestó la primera.

- ¿Abuelo? -intervino Connor, el epíteto hizo que abriera mucho los ojos.

- No podemos permitirlo -prosiguió la segunda, ignorando a Connor.

- No debes intentarlo -completó la tercera.

- Yo lo pedí, Portavoz -protestó Methos que había permanecido extrañamente callado, girando la cabeza hacia la primera mujer.

- Es muy joven -contestó ésta colocándose junto a la cabeza de Methos.

- No lo conseguirá -la segunda mujer se colocó frente a Mix, en el costado derecho de Methos.

- Tu fuerza se disiparía -añadió la tercera colocándose a los pies del viejo.

- Silentium -murmuró Mix.

Las tres mujeres se callaron y el silencio pareció tragarse la noche. Los grillos cesaron sus ruidos, el viento dejó de susurrar y todo pareció congelarse en el tiempo. Connor abrió los labios pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, un nudo de terror se cerró en la boca de su estómago y sintió su cuerpo paralizarse.

Mix sonrió y las garras invisibles que los mantenían inmóviles se soltaron. Methos movió la cabeza divertido, su amigo estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida y necesitaba silencio. Las tres mujeres comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente mientras que Connor tomaba instintivamente la empuñadura de su katana.

- ¡Lo tienes atado!

- ¡Inconcebible!

- ¡Imperdonable! -exclamó la tercera extendiendo el brazo derecho hacia Methos.

- ¡Se movía mucho! -protestó Mix perdiendo la calma. Movió la cabeza y bajó las manos, sentándose sobre los talones y posando las palmas en sus muslos.

- ¡Hombres! -exclamaron las tres mujeres al tiempo que extendían las manos.

El movimiento de las manos de Connor se detuvo cuando observó el látigo desenredarse sinuosamente del cuerpo de su amigo. Como si tuviera voluntad propia. Cayó enroscado a los pies de Mix.

- El sol está por salir hermanas -dijo Mix cerrando los ojos, acumulando paciencia.

- Portavoz, perderemos la luna -dijo Methos razonablemente, sentándose.

- Su poder está en el sol abuelo -dijo suavemente la segunda.

Methos miró a Mix. Los ojos oscuros de su amigo se posaron un instante en los suyos. Connor los miró alarmado; la palabra muerte se coló en su cerebro y disparó su adrenalina, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

- ¡Silencio, Tiempo! -reprendió Portavoz.

- ¿Qué rayos es esta parodia? -tronó Connor exasperado por las reacciones de sus tripas, su mano se aferró a la empuñadura de la katana con voluntad propia.

- El círculo se ha cerrado Elegido -arguyó la tercer mujer dirigiéndose a Connor y señalando el horizonte, donde los primeros rayos del sol traspasaban la niebla matutina de la sierra haciendo un arco con sus manos- la luz ganó la batalla de la oscuridad. La muerte perdió.

Connor inició la marcha hacia el grupo, la espada desenvainada, a punto de echar a correr hacia ellos. Su cuerpo le estaba mandando alocadas señales de alarma y el hombre había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos.

- Quiscentis -exclamó Mix mirando rápidamente hacia él.

- ¿Qué demonios? -dijo Connor horrorizado, sin poder mover más que la cabeza.

- ¿Mix? -interrogó Methos. Miró fijamente a su amigo entornando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza.

El bronceado joven se levantó, enfrentando la mirada de Methos por primera vez, mirándolo intensamente.

- Es cierto -murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasa? -gritó Connor alarmado.

- Suéltalo -interpeló Methos suavemente.

- Aún no -intervino la tercer mujer.

- Puedes morir abuelo -aseveró Portavoz.

Mix apretó los ojos con fuerza y después los abrió, mirando fijamente a Methos, la mandíbula apretada y respirando rápidamente. Su rostro había perdido color con excepción de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y orejas. Methos comprendió enseguida el temor de su amigo. Inexpresado, como todo en la idiosincrasia mexicana masculina.

- Mix... creo en ti -afirmó Methos posando las manos en los hombros de su amigo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? -preguntó Connor desesperado.

Mix levantó la mano hacia él sin volverse a mirarlo. El impulso que había tomado el escocés para avanzar hacia ellos provocó que avanzara a tropezones hasta quedar junto al grupo, la katana en posición de ataque.

- ¡Permanece quieto Elegido! -ordenó la tercera voz melodiosamente. Connor se volvió a mirarla, luchando con su instinto que insistía en alertarlo de un peligro invisible; sin embargo no se movió, algo en el tono de la pequeña figura embozada lo tranquilizaba.

- ¿Abuelo?... mira -solicitó Tiempo, formando un círculo en el hueco de sus manos pequeñas e increíblemente blancas, casi translúcidas.

El aire pareció distorsionarse en ese hueco formado por las manos. Methos se acercó entornando levemente los ojos y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

A la luz del amanecer las amplias túnicas negras de las mujeres reflejaban en su superficie reflejos satinados. Las capuchas cubrían casi por completo los rostros, arrojando su sombra sobre la parte inferior de la cara y las amplias mangas se estremecían con el viento de la montaña.

Methos miró fijamente el espacio en las manos de 'Tiempo'. Su rostro reflejó perplejidad seguida de angustia, el dolor ensombreció sus rasgos, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad acerada y sus labios formaron una fina línea.

La escena era familiar y estaba pasando en la esfera de distorsión temporal creada por la pequeña bruja. Bordeaux. Algo que prefería olvidar, pero si "Tiempo' se la estaba mostrando, entonces era importante. Methos observó el momento en que con un poderoso revés separó la cabeza de Silas y antes que la bruma escapara del cuerpo caído, incluso antes de que ésta alcanzara el suelo distinguió la agazapada figura de Cassandra, la esfera temporal enfocó el rostro de la mujer y la vio mover los labios. La pequeña figura asintió nuevamente y él cerró los ojos con fuerza, las manitas se cerraron y la distorsión desapareció.

- Eres fuerte, por eso no sucedió antes... Si Duncan muere tú mueres. Anudó sus hilos del dolor a los tuyos. Juntó tu destino al de tu amigo -dijo la pequeña.

- ¿Puedes deshacerlo? -preguntó Methos a Mix.

- Puedo intentarlo.

- ¿Abuelo? -llamó Portavoz, su voz reflejando un temor supremo.

- ¡Hazlo! -exclamó Methos, los ojos aún cerrados, luego corrigió- háganlo- y se tendió en la misma posición y en el lugar en que había estado antes.

- Puede ser difícil entretejer el hilo de tu vida -musitó la tercera.

- ¡Calla Destino! ¡Sabes la respuesta! -reprendió Portavoz.

- ¿Mix? -preguntó Connor mirando furioso a su amigo, sin saber qué hacer en toda esa extraña situación.

- Puedes moverte -contestó Mix suavemente, levantando los hombros, volviéndose hacia el escocés- Connor acércate... pero no demasiado y si algo sale mal... corta mi cabeza.

Connor lo miró pasmado. Asintió acercándose a un metro del grupo, directo frente a Mix, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

- Claritas escocés -pronunció Mix sonriéndole con afecto- Quid pro quo, ¿Recuerdas?

El escocés asintió nuevamente.

La realidad estalló en luminosidad dispersándose alrededor de Connor MacLeod. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le mostró un paisaje surrealista: los árboles poseían su forma, pero parecían arder en tonalidades verde-marrón, el pasto semejaba plumaje partiendo de la tierra y la tierra parecía palpitar. Connor observó estupefacto cómo las cinco personas que había en el centro de la Encrucijada del Diablo se transformaban en figuras ígneas, brillando en diferentes tonalidades e intensidad. Fascinado examinó una a una las formas humanoides: 'Destino' se percibía cambiante, como si no pudiera quedarse quieta, por su forma pasaban colores tras colores; 'Portavoz' se veía ondulante en tonalidades amarillas y naranja. La forma más luminosa era la pequeña, brillando con luz azulada, con centro blanco, parecía una masa concentrada de energía estable.

Los dos inmortales se veían del mismo color que 'Tiempo' aunque menos intensos y Connor extendió sus propias manos mirando el mismo fuego al rojo-blanco que teñía sus palmas. Giró las manos una y otra vez ante sus ojos, el brillo no desaparecía.

No escuchaba sonidos estructurados, tan sólo percibía significados. Las tres mujeres habían extendido los brazos sobre los cuerpos de Methos y Mix. Una especie de cúpula se formó alrededor del grupo y ellas permanecieron inmóviles, las cabezas echadas hacia atrás.

Entonces vio lo que estaba haciendo Mix. Los dedos flamígeros del Inmortal volaban a lo largo de la superficie del cuerpo de Methos, del que ahora se erizaban miríadas de vellosidades plumosas de luz azul y blanca, como electrificadas. Tomaba uno y parecía extenderlo, repitiendo el proceso milímetro a milímetro.

El tiempo pareció expandirse y contraerse a su alrededor y la voz de la más pequeña irrumpió en el absorto pensamiento de Connor.

-Descansa Mix -se escuchó la voz de la pequeña y el Inmortal se dejó caer junto a Methos.

Y el mundo volvió a la normalidad. Connor miró al grupo, dos de las tres mujeres habían bajado las manos y estaban sentadas sobre los talones, abrazándose a sí mismas, descansando los brazos. Ante su azoro Mix estaba dormido profundamente, las ropas pegadas al cuerpo, húmedas de sudor. Methos también parecía dormido.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó Connor a la pequeña, Alarmado.

- Han pasado tres días allá afuera -contestó la pequeña.

Connor movió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa niña?

- Es mejor que comas algo -dijo ella señalando las mochilas y la tienda de campaña.

En cuanto la pequeña pronunció las palabras, Connor pudo escuchar audiblemente la protesta de su estómago. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando. Excepto que su cuerpo parecía sí creerlo. Tenía hambre, quería dormir, orinar y vaciar los intestinos, todo al mismo tiempo. La pequeña bajó la cabeza sacudiéndose de risa. Connor ahogó una maldición y se dirigió a los arbustos.

Las dos mujeres se incorporaron y se dirigieron a la tienda de campaña. Unos minutos después un sabroso olor jaló las fosas nasales de Connor. Entró a la tienda y ambas lo saludaron alegremente. Habían preparado sopas instantáneas, café y emparedados. También se habían quitado sus túnicas. Connor se quedó sorprendido de verlas con forma humana. Por alguna causa había pensado que eran una especie de fantasmas o algún otro ser incorpóreo.

Apenas se comenzó a preguntar quiénes eran. Inmortales no, al menos de eso estaba seguro, 'ninguna sonaba'. Recordó las leyendas que corrían entre los peones del rancho sobre las bolas de fuego que en realidad eran brujas del demonio y sonrió. Ellas parecieron entenderlo y le sonrieron a cambio.

- Son Vinnie -dijo 'Portavoz'.

- Soy Kenya -añadió 'Destino'.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el piso, en posición de loto sobre una estera de paja. Se levantaron ágilmente a recibirlo.

- Connor MacLeod -dijo ceñudo, decidiendo en último instante declarar su verdadero nombre, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- ¡Come! -le sonrió la otra, señalando la improvisada comida que lo único que consiguió fue que Connor estuviera demasiado conciente de sus tripas.

- ¿Magia? -preguntó sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

- Comida instantánea -sonrió Kenya.

- ¿Y aquellos? -inquirió Connor señalando con la cabeza hacia fuera.

- Cristal los protege -aseveró Portavoz tendiéndole un vaso térmico con café caliente.

- ¿Ya terminó?

- No. El abuelo es difícil de arreglar -dijo Kenya.

- Queriendo decir...

- Los seres vivos somos energía -aportó Vinnie.

- ¿Se supone que eso debe decirme algo? -dijo Connor en medio de un bocado de emparedado.

- Cassandra perforó su aura aprovechando la fuerza del quickening. Ató su destino irremisiblemente al de tu primo -dijo Vinnie.

- Si es irremisible...

- Mix está limpiándolo, desanudando los hilos de su vida y acomodando lo más que puede. Pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo y el vínculo es muy fuerte -replicó Vinnie.

- Si muere Duncan... muere Methos.

- No si Mix consigue separarlos -contestó la chica.

- ¿Qué sucedería?

- Seguirían unidos -ante la mirada de extrañeza de Connor, añadió- un doble quickening no se deshace completamente, las auras se mezclan por la eternidad... pero sus vidas podrán continuar sus propios rumbos. Cassandra es una bruja muy poderosa. Arriesgó mucho manipulando al abuelo porque nadie tiene derecho a limitar el tiempo de vida de una existencia. Su castigo será tremendo...

Connor pensó que efectivamente, él se encargaría de acabar con el odio de Cassandra de una vez por todas. Vinnie lo miró sonriendo, parecía haber leído entre líneas. Connor carraspeó y dijo:

- Mix dijo que si algo sale mal... ¿A qué se refería y cómo puedo saberlo?

- Te dio el poder de la visión, Elegido. Abrió tu campo de percepción para que pudieras ver el mundo como es...

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

- Hay un riesgo.

- Que sería...

- Mix utiliza su quickening para curar, "acomodando" la energía, devorando el caos y restableciendo el orden.

La mirada ceñuda de Connor exigía más explicación.

- Existe la posibilidad de que rebase... que absorba... la fuerza vital de Methos.

- Methos moriría.

- Exacto.

- No hay alternativa entonces.

- Sí la hay. Si el quickening de Mix está absorbiéndolo le cortas la cabeza para que la energía regrese al abuelo.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo hacer eso!...

- Quid pro quo, Elegido.

- Oh. ¡Cállate!

- ¿Por qué no una de ustedes? ¿Saben lo que representa la amistad entre los inmortales? -exclamó Connor desesperado. Apenas había expresado la primera frase y en su interior supo que mataría a quien tomara la vida de Methos o de Mix. Él lo sabía y ellas lo sabían. Ambas lo miraron compasivamente.

- Nuestra tarea sería forzar el quickening hacia el abuelo. Tú no sabrías hacerlo.

- Mix... ¿La luna?

- Su poder yace en el sol, por eso quería luna llena. Ella lo atempera.

- ¿Por qué lo impidieron?

Ambas se miraron mutuamente y después bajaron la mirada.

- Methos es demasiado viejo. Es el ser vivo más antiguo del planeta.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- Mix necesita toda la ayuda posible. Methos contiene una carga de almas vital. Al igual que el tuyo y el de cada uno de los antiguos de su raza... la raza pura, la que pertenece al planeta... Casandra incluida.

- Es un recipiente sagrado, como tú y Mix, y como cada ser vivo del planeta, a menor escala.

- Eso de recipiente...

- ¿Nunca has pensado, Elegido, que todo debe regresar a su origen?

La última afirmación le causó un hueco en el estómago.

- Entonces... la elección... Mix... Methos...

- Un alma tan vieja como la suya, intacta a través de milenios, es muy difícil de controlar. Mix lo sabe, por eso te pidió que lo hicieras -dijo Vinnie.

- ¡Maldito loco! ¡Y ustedes dos están fuera de sus casillas!... -exclamó furibundo, la mirada de las mujeres lo calmó- ¿Crees que... crees que pueda hacerlo?

- No puedo contestarte -respondió Kenya.

- ¡Maldición, mujer!

- Sí puede. Es que... sólo la muerte puede detener a la muerte.

- ¿Kenya? -intervino Vinnie.

- ¿Sí?

- Ya hablaste demasiado.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? -preguntó Connor.

- Debo callarme... tenemos que regresar. ¿Comiste bien? -el desinteresado tono crispó aún más los alterados nervios de Connor.

Connor iba a ser la mano ejecutora y la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero había hecho una promesa. Él sabía cumplir sus promesas.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia los otros. Connor continuaba preguntándose si la curación inmortal conseguiría que no se durmiera, los párpados le pesaban indeciblemente y sentía el cuerpo envarado. Tres días perdidos en la extensión de la vida para un inmortal no eran mucho, pero tres días sin dormir sí lo eran.

La pequeña se inclinó sobre Mix y sacudió suavemente su hombro. Mix abrió los ojos y asintió, colocándose nuevamente junto a su amigo, reanudando el lento proceso.

Connor perdió el sentido del tiempo nuevamente, los ojos le ardían por la forzada fijación en la escena. Hasta que la inmovilidad de Mix se interrumpió alertándolo. El curandero había caído al lado de Methos, las rodillas aún dobladas hacia el cuerpo. Pestañeó rápidamente, observando el flujo de los quickenings de ambos inmortales. Las mujeres estrecharon el cerco alrededor de ambos y la escena se convirtió una vez más en un paisaje de Van Gogh. Connor podía 'ver' los esfuerzos que hacían para forzar el quickening de regreso a Methos y oró en silencio para que lo consiguieran.

Podía percibir a la pequeña con el rostro dirigido hacia él y el constante intercambio entre el mundo cotidiano y el luminoso lo estaba haciendo sentir mareado. Los rostros aparecían tensos y perlados de sudor en la realidad cotidiana, mientras que en la luminosa percibía largos filamentos 'frenando' y 'empujando' la corriente infinita que era el quickening del viejo que parecía querer asentarse en Mix. Otro cambio más y su mirada se posó en sus amigos, ambos parecían muertos, tampoco podía sentir el vibratto de sus fuerzas vitales en su cerebro.

La realidad volvió a cambiar y Connor aprovechó la tregua de sus sentidos para acercarse al grupo. Se agachó sobre Methos extendiendo la mano sobre la yugular para sentir el pulso. No había, repitió el gesto con Mix y alzó la vista hacia Cristal, alarmado. Ambos estaban muertos. Percibió el gesto de amargo asentimiento que hizo la pequeña. Sintió el corazón latir aceleradamente y elevó la katana sobre el cuello de Mix. Las mujeres movieron la cabeza declarando su derrota. Y con un violento giro de último momento Connor desvió la hoja y la enterró en el corazón de su amigo. Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos y se apresuraron a inclinarse sobre Methos.

Methos volvió a la vida con un sobresalto. Se sentó rápidamente apartando con debilidad a las mujeres que sonreían. Giró el torso para mirar a Connor arrodillado a un lado de Mix, apoyando el peso en la katana.

- Confía en un Highlander para hacer el trabajo limpio -dijo sonriendo hacia Connor que le dirigió una mirada sucia.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó Vinnie.

- Ambos estaban muertos y el quickening de Methos parecía 'dudar' en a cuál cuerpo irse -contestó Connor riendo ruidosamente, lo que le ganó una mirada sucia de parte de Methos- solo la muerte puede detener a la muerte... ¿cierto? Mix estaba reviviendo antes que Methos.

- Sabia elección -repuso Kenya sonriendo. Tal vez los Highlanders no fueran tan cabeza dura después de todo.

Connor se dejó caer sobre sus talones, poniéndose en cuclillas, retiró la katana y apoyó la cabeza de Mix en sus rodillas, mientras presionaba la herida con la palma de la mano. Un brusco jalón de aire y un estremecimiento indicaron el regreso de Mix del mundo de los muertos.

_**Epílogo.**_

- ¿Adam? -una ansiosa Amy los recibió esa misma tarde en la hacienda de Alonso. Su mirada expectante conmovió a Connor que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Methos se apeó de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la vigilante. Dudó por un segundo, pero su vacilación fue decidida por la chica que se arrojó en sus brazos. Methos la estrechó sonriente. Amy comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

- Llegué a buscarte. La señorita Lulú me dijo que no tardarías en volver... graciosamente me hospedó en esta hacienda tan bonita... antes que me regañes por estar aquí... es que Duncan estaba muy preocupado por... ¿Él es quien creo que es? -dijo mirando a Connor y Mix que se habían acercado a ellos.

- Connor MacLeod, Alonso Hidalgo de la Vega... ella es Amy Thomas -presentó Methos sonriendo ante la mirada atónita de Connor.

En cierta forma era descorazonador que la chica no lo recordara, pensó... pero por otro lado... Entonces desplegó el 'encanto MacLeod' y tomó la mano de la chica en las suyas besándola. Methos ahogó una risita moviendo la cabeza.

- Encantado.

_**Finis.**_

* * *

**N.A.:** Esta es una historia no canon, lo que quiere decir es que no se apega a muchas de las tradiciones de la serie.

El estado de Querétaro es conocido como "la encrucijada de muchos caminos" desde su fundación. Antes de la llegada de los españoles fue el límite de dos señoríos indígenas: los Chichimecas y los Pames; a la llegada de los conquistadores, las recuas conducían por sus senderos plata y oro de las zonas mineras con destino a la ciudad de México y de ahí a España. Confluyen los caminos que llevan desde los llanos altos de Michoacán hasta las llanuras selváticas de Veracruz, atravesando el desierto del altiplano y el bajío llegando también hasta las cálidas playas del golfo de México.

Localismos mexicanos:

Piquete= tequila o mezcal que se le añade al café de olla.

Ponerse como cuba o ponerse hasta las chanclas= embriagarse a más no poder.

Calenturiento= que no piensa con claridad, persona impulsiva, o con fantasía extraordinaria.

Hacer la vida de cuadritos= esmerarse en fastidiar al prójimo por puro placer.

Encamado o ensabanado= imagínenselo

Pendejadas: burradas, animaladas, tonterías.

Chingaderas: cuando se hace algo realmente malo, también se usa 'fregaderas' Y 'jodideras' dependiendo de la región.

Encabronado: muy pero muy enojado, sinónimo de 'enchilado', 'encanijado', 'cabreado'

Vivito y coleando: lleno de vida.

Latín

Oblitus: olvido.

Substantia: sustancia, forma.

Silentium: silencio.

Quiscentis: la capacidad de moverse, quiescencia.

Claritas: aclarar, claridad.

Quid pro quo: significa que se corresponde a una acción con otra.


End file.
